Here I Am
by darkkixie
Summary: Kai gets amnesia and it's up to Tala to help restore his memory, of course leaving out his relationship with Rei. Can Rei save Kai! KaixRei, KaixTala
1. Here I Am

..hehehe, I'm gonna be mean. Okay, I know I've been mean with the ending of G.P. so you'll be happy to know that a small sequel is being planned which is to be the gift on my one year anniversary at this lovely place or for my 1000 review when it comes round. It was gonna be something to do with Disturbance but I think G.P. had the most impact.  
  
Anyway enough about that!! Okay, where was I, oh yeah, me being mean. This here which you see below you is the first chapter to 'Here I Am', my new KaixRei fic. But, it's not set to start until June, and so this is.. A sneaky peak into it.  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I hate these things I always forget about them!! Yeah yeah, I don't own beyblade.  
  
Here I Am  
  
The sleepy rays of the morning light peeked through the ruby curtains of the small bedroom to awaken any life that may be hiding within. The rays stretch onto the wooden floor and onto the bed, where there now only remains the silk undercover that covers the small bodies of its capture. A pale yet toned arm reaches out onto the bedside table from underneath the cover and places its pale hand on the alarm clock. Crimson eyes watched as the thin black third hand moved around that in turn caused the second hand to roughly be pushed onto the twelve, which signalled the alarm to sound.  
  
A slight tap from the pale index finger hinders this immediately allow him to rest in the comforting arms of him lover after another night of proclaiming their love for each other. That same pale hand came down to pull the silk covers further up his lover to keep him warm before shifting in the bed to allow him to watch his love as he sleeps. He reached out and moved some of the soft ebony strands out of the sculptured face of his love.  
  
Those fallen strands tickled the neck of his love and he stirred, his golden eyes welcoming the world with a yawn. Gold soon met crimson as he heard a laugh come from the petit lips of his love. Crimson eyes closed and golden eyes followed suit as they leaned into each other and greeted the other with a soft and light, yet passionate and loving kiss. Tanned arms began to roam the toned chest of the pale form, as he became lost in the moment that had been shared last night.  
  
"Don't tempt me." Kai whispered as he pulled away slightly.  
  
"Why not? You seemed to enjoy it last night." Rei teased as he bared with fangs that had last night marked Kai's slim neck with a rosy bruise that would, to the delight of Kai, be covered by his scarf.  
  
"We have training and it won't look good if you hop round the field instead of running." Kai smiled as he removed Rei's roaming hand and kissed it.  
  
"You could always let me off and not make me run." Rei pleaded with a pout.  
  
Kai laughed, "And miss watching you run? I don't think so."  
  
Rei reached over and grabbed the stuffed toy that resembled a white Siberian Tiger, which Kai had given to Rei on his birthday a few weeks ago. Holding it in front of his face he turned back to Kai, "But that would upset mister tiger."  
  
"Then he's just gonna have to put up with it." Kai grinned as he took the tiger off Rei.  
  
Rei loved seeing Kai smile and laugh, it was rare even when they were alone and to see him in such a light frame of mind delighted Rei to no end. but he knew it would go as soon as they left this room. Rei was getting there, it was taking time, but Kai was becoming more open since they had been together. Sure they had their ups and downs but didn't all couples? Rei would never regret that day when he plucked up the courage to begin this wheel of adventures.  
  
They were in Russia, and it was here one year ago that Rei confronted Kai and their life together began. Kai hadn't come back with the team; he'd stayed in Russia with the demolition boys, turning the abbey into an orphanage for all the children Boris had plagued. Rei had returned to his village to be with his old team too, but it just didn't feel right, something was missing, something that made his heart empty and needy.  
  
One day, Rei had been watching the television, when he came across a programme promoting a charity beyblade match to get more money for the orphans in Russia. The match was in the final rounds and it was Kai against twenty other bladers. The rules stated that Kai would win ten thousand American dollars for every blader he defeated.  
  
Rei watch with fascination as Kai launched his blade that still carried the mythical phoenix of such beauty and radiance. That's when Rei realised how he felt for the boy with the crimson eyes that reflected everything that Dranzer stood for. Kai had fought valiantly and, to no one's surprise but the cocky bladers opposing him, Kai won against every single one of them.  
  
Rei didn't wait any longer. He packed and in no time was on a train to Moscow and that much closer to the one he needed. But with every minute he had become tense, not knowing what to say. until he got there. Kai came to see Rei outside the abbey and they stood, facing each other for a long time, both of them having trouble with their words, though Kai's cold mask didn't show it.  
  
Many times Rei had tried to say what he wanted to say, but in the end he had given up and chosen to do the direct approach and lunged at Kai, pulling him into a fierce, powerful kiss that explain everything. And that's what happened, very much like a fairytale, but they deserved it after all they had been through.  
  
And now they were here, in a little house that the bladebreakers had rented for the week, while Kai and Rei celebrated their one-year anniversary and the others took part in a small tournament that was being held for a money reward. That, Tyson had jumped at, insisting on a ten-course meal when they had won. This had then been retaliated by Kai who spoke of how they needed to train to win.  
  
Rei didn't mind, not after yesterday anyway. Kai had bought him a Chinese outfit that was black with a red design of a dragon that ran all the way round from his chest, to his back, with its tail ending at the base of the outfit at the front. Rei had been afraid to touch it; it looked that expensive and like it would fall apart in his hands. He had worn it yesterday, to their meal, but it soon ended up on the floor when they got back.  
  
Rei looked down and saw that it was still there. Sighing, he pulled out of Kai's hold and picked up the pile of clothes that had been discarded for more important 'things' last night. Folding the outfit up with care, Rei picked up a heavy leather coat from the floor and hung it up in their wardrobe. His delicate fingers traced the pattern of the silver dove that was embroidered into the back. That was Kai's gift from him and he had worn it yesterday too, which didn't help Rei's growing arousal for the tight outfit Kai had chosen last night either.  
  
"You can stop stoking that coat now." Kai arched an eyebrow from the bed.  
  
"Hehe, sorry." Rei moved into the bathroom to wash up.  
  
Pushing himself out of bed, Kai quickly got dressed into some baggy clothes for the morning's training. He sighed as he realised that he would yet again have to wake Tyson, Max and Kenny from their slumber. okay, Kenny didn't matter as much, but the other two did. Kai grinned as an idea came to him. Kai walked out of the bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Tyson was sleeping with a blonde mess upon his chest while he snored loudly. Kai winced at the sound, how did Max sleep with that siren going off? That was one habit Kai was thankful Rei didn't have. Walking over, Kai pulled Max's arm gently away from Tyson bare chest and placed an ice cube carefully in his navel. He didn't have to worry about finding some way to wake Max up, Tyson would do that.  
  
As if on cue, Tyson's eyes flashed open and he let out a scream that echoed through the entire house. Max shot up and out of bed, hitting the wooden floor below with a groan. Grinning, Kai walked out of the room.  
  
"Kai!! You asshole!! Why did you do that?!" Tyson yelled, face red with embarrassment and anger.  
  
"I needed you up, I wasn't gonna do that with you snoring. No one can hear anything with that breaking all the windows." Kai yelled back, though with mockery in his own voice.  
  
"It's seven in the morning!! Who's up at this time in the morning? Apart from the insane!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"I let you off easy yesterday, you need to make up for that. I want you in the garden in half an hour!" Kai yelled, ending the conversation.  
  
Tyson huffed and turned to look at Max, who was rubbing his head. Climbing down to hug Max, Tyson wrapped the mattress round both of them.  
  
"Stupid Kai. You okay?" Tyson asked, softly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just not used to Kai's wake up skills yet. It's been a while since I was last woken up with ice cubes and you screaming." Max smiled brightly.  
  
"Screaming can be a good thing sometimes." Tyson grinned as he kissed Max's neck.  
  
"Hehehe, Tyson stop it! We have to get up!" Max pushed Tyson away.  
  
"Come on, Maxie!" Tyson purred.  
  
"Hehehe, later, let's get this training over and done with."  
  
Max stood and dragged Tyson downstairs. Kai returned to the bedroom to see Rei standing with his arms crossed with a glare on his face. Kai smirked and wrapped his arms round Rei's waist.  
  
"Stop scowling, you'll get wrinkles." Kai grinned.  
  
"That was mean." Rei pouted.  
  
"And? Can you think of a better way to wake him up without causing physical pain?" Kai cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Rei poked Kai's lifted eyebrow, "Stop doing that. There's always an alarm clock."  
  
"Has that ever worked before?" Kai groaned.  
  
"No."  
  
"See!"  
  
Huffing, Rei returned to the bathroom to splash his face in cold water. Kai leaned against the doorframe watching him. A yawn escaped Kai's mouth and Rei looked up, pouting.  
  
"It's so nice to know that I enthral you so." Rei spit out.  
  
"Hmm." Kai mumbled, looking at his watch.  
  
Rei puffed before grinning and splashing a bit of water at Kai, who in return gave him a glare of annoyance. Rei stuck his tongue out then splash more water on Kai, yet this time, he used too much force and Kai became drenched. Rei covered his mouth in shock, then to hide the laughter. Kai looked shocked, staring down at his now wet clothes while his wet hair dangled in front of his wet face.  
  
"Oh, Kai, I'm so sorry. I didn't, I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry!" Rei gasped.  
  
Kai just glared at him with his cold emotionless stare, before lunging forward and picking Rei up in his arms. From there, Kai walked downstairs and out into the garden, all the time having Rei hitting his chest and swinging his legs, begging him to let him go.  
  
Once outside, Kai stopped in front of the swimming pool and threw Rei in. Rei hit the water with a scream before disappearing underneath, only to resurface moments later, coughing up water. Rei looked up to see Kai standing with his proud smirk and arms crossed over his chest. Once out of the water, Rei walked over to Kai and met his glare with his own.  
  
"There was no need for that, Kai! Look at me! I'm soaked!" Rei emphasised the point by swinging his arms in the air, allowing droplets of water to fly across the room, some onto Kai himself.  
  
"Hmm, I noticed. though I never realised those trousers go transparent when wet." A smirk grew on Kai's plain face as he looked down and then back into Rei's golden depths.  
  
Rei blushed before he stormed out and back into his room to get changed. Kai sighed, he'd have to apologise for that later on, but not now, he had to train these idiots before they get lazy again. Kai walked back into the house and into the kitchen where he picked up a bowl of strawberries. Sprinkling sugar on them he sighed, Rei had got him hooked on these over the past few days and since then he's had to have a bowl everyday.  
  
The ground shook as Tyson and Max jumped down the stairs and into the kitchen before falling on top of each other.  
  
"You know, you have bedrooms for that sort of thing." Kai mumbled, not looking at them.  
  
"Oh shut up, Kai!!" Tyson yelled as he climbed off Max before helping him up.  
  
"So, when do we train?" Max asked.  
  
"As soon as Rei comes down." Kai replied quietly.  
  
"Right, me and Max are gonna start early." Tyson began.  
  
"So you can finish early? That's not how it works, Tyson." Kai grinned, still looking at his strawberries.  
  
"Humph, you're no fun, Kai. Me and Max had plans for today!" Tyson complained as he pinched one of Kai's strawberries.  
  
Kai quickly made Tyson's forehead familiar with his metal spoon before he spoke, "Fine, get out there and start running!"  
  
Max grinned and pulled Tyson outside with him. Sighing, Kai returned to his strawberries, biting at them and licking the juices off, completely unaware of Rei's golden eyes watching him hungrily.  
  
"You should be careful, you'll get addicted to them." Rei spoke out.  
  
"Hmm." Kai swallowed another strawberry.  
  
Rei walked over and took Kai's face within his hands before locking their lips in a passionate embrace. Kai carefully placed his bowl on the table before wrapping his arms round the waist of his love. They pulled apart slightly, leaning their foreheads against each other.  
  
"You taste like strawberries." Rei smiled, with a tinted blush upon his heated cheeks.  
  
"Your hair's still wet." Kai observed.  
  
"And whose fault is that?" Rei growled.  
  
"Then go and run round the field with Max and Tyson, it'll dry quicker that way." Kai ordered him.  
  
"You're no fun." Rei pouted.  
  
"Go!" Kai pointed to the back door.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Rei rushed out of the house and after Max and Tyson.  
  
~~~  
  
The night came quickly, signalling the rising of the pure moon that silhouettes the once lively world in its eerie white glow. Upon the roof of the house, Kai sits alone, the light breeze whistling through his hair, bring life to sculptured appearance. All around trees filled the landscape where the muffled voices of wandering animals could be heard. Their house was a mile away from the nearest town; Kai had said that it would give them the privacy they needed and would stop them from being distracted as well.  
  
Kai closed his eyes as the cold breeze attacked his body. Closing off his sense he denied his body the luxury of curling up to keep warm; this way he'd stay mentally strong. Boris had taught him that each time he tried to hide away from elements of the world, you become weaker. Kai laughed to himself. Even after all this time Kai still went about his life in the ways of the abbey. Old habits die hard, no matter how much a certain cat tried to get rid of them.  
  
A hand fell upon Kai's shoulder before Rei collapsed next to him, golden eyes observing the form of his love. Carefully Rei let his hand run off Kai's shoulder and down his cover chest before resting comfortably on his thigh, where he squeezed it. Crimson eyes wandered down to the hand then up to the face of his kitten, where he was greeted with a mischievous glint that shone in the moonlight.  
  
"What do you want kitten?" Kai asked, coldly, but warmed by the nickname.  
  
"To make love to you all night." Rei spoke up, his voice dropping octaves lower than what would be normal for him.  
  
"You mean I failed to wear you out during the training? Damn, gonna have to make it harder then." Kai said, turning to look into the woods.  
  
"That's mean Kai! You already train us 'til we're half-dead, we do not need anymore! I just want to show my lover how much I love him." Rei purred against Kai's neck, very delighted as he feels Kai's body shiver against his whisper touches.  
  
"Didn't you get enough last night?" Kai grumbled, trying to ignore the increased arousal and adrenaline coursing through his body.  
  
"That was your fun," Rei nibbled Kai's earlobe, then whispered, "Now it's my turn."  
  
With that, Rei lunged at Kai and forced his arms above his head and straddled his waist, rubbing their growing erections against each other. Rei grinned as his love groaned in pleasure and arched his body to receive more. Kai tried to fight back but found that his body wasn't working with him when he was thrown back in ecstasy. Rei leaned forward and attacked his neck, biting down with his sharp fangs and biting harder as Kai's breathing increased.  
  
Kai hissed as blood was drawn from his neck and his hand balled in Rei's head. As soon as Rei brought his head up, Kai brought him down once more into a bruising kiss that won him dominance as he explored Rei's caverns, tasting his own blood and Rei's taste mixing together. They separated and stared into each other's lustful eyes that where surrounded by flushed skin.  
  
"I love you, Kai." Rei whispered.  
  
"And you're a fool for doing so." Kai replied, level voiced.  
  
"I know, but it's my life and I'm happy with it." Rei smiled.  
  
"Love you." Kai whispered.  
  
"I know." Rei whispered stroking Kai's cheek.  
  
"Shall we take this inside?" Kai smirked.  
  
"It's nice out here actually." Rei suggested, playing with Kai's belt buckle.  
  
"I know, but I am not going to have you fucking me on hard tiles and have a bad back as well as a sore butt in the morning." Kai explained, emphasising the pain.  
  
"Tch, fine, now come on before I change my mind."  
  
Rei stood and pulled Kai up with him. They then made their way back into the house and to their bedroom.  
  
~~~  
  
There we go, first chapter done, and I know, nothing is revealed!! Ha!! Well, the summary does spoil it, but I'm darkness, nothing is as it seems.  
  
See you on June 4th  
  
Bye de bye 


	2. This is Me

Hey!! Yup, it's June 4th . at last, I'm free of exams and have two weeks of heaven followed by five weeks of who give a sh*t at school, so I'll finally have the time to update as regularly as I usually do.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot because it shows that I'm not entirely hated for G.P's ending. Anyway, thanks again.  
  
I'd like to thank Green Devil, who emailed me yesterday and reminded me about this promise I made *coughs* not that I forgot for a bit there. Anyway, thanks.  
  
Yeah, well, here you go. Enjoy.  
  
This is Me  
  
The morning rays shone through the open curtains the next morning and settled on the already awake forms in the bed. Rei was resting on top of Kai whose arms were wrapped loosely around Rei's waist as they shared short repetitive kisses that showed exhaustion but a wanting for continuation. They had been up for the past hour just offering these simple gestures to each other, never tiring of each other's touches. Their blankets had long since retired to the floor below with their clothes but their bodies had kept them warm, along with their activities.  
  
As Rei moved away from another kiss, Kai stole a look at the clock then turned back sighing to grant Rei another kiss.  
  
"I have to go." Kai explained.  
  
"Where?" Rei, realising Kai would be speaking for a while decided to leave Kai's bruised lips and concentrate on the recovering neck.  
  
"For a jog, then I said I'd meet Tala and the others today to see how the orphanage was doing." Kai explained, tilting his head back automatically to allow Rei the privilege of bruising his neck further.  
  
"You'll see that orphanage again in two days, can't it wait 'til then?" Rei asked, biting down on Kai's existing love bite.  
  
"It's already been three days, it's just a quick check, nothing more. I should be back for lunch." Kai explained, stroking Rei's hair as he looked at the clock, calculating the time.  
  
"You know, you're suppose to react to me doing this, like moaning in pleasure." Rei pouted as he leaned up to look at Kai.  
  
"Don't you think I did enough moaning for you last night?" Kai asked, looking at Rei with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
Rei poked Kai's eyebrow, "Stop doing that. And? I want to hear more, plus it's polite."  
  
"Humph. I need you to get off me so I can leave or I'll remove you myself." Kai threatened.  
  
"Fine, but bring me back something sweet, Max went and hid all the sweet stuff from Tyson and hasn't told me where he's hidden it." Rei complained.  
  
"What about the strawberries?" Kai asked.  
  
"I think Tyson's afraid to touch them, considering what you did to him last time." Rei laughed.  
  
"Hmm, alright, what do you want? Apart from me." Kai smirked.  
  
"For your information I went two months without you, I don't need you all the time." Rei crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"But you still wanted me." Kai's smirk grew.  
  
"True. Just get me something from that Bakery place next to the pet shop, I love that one!" Rei smiled.  
  
"Okay, it's on the other side of town to where I'm meeting Tala but I suppose I can do it for you." Kai sighed.  
  
"Thank you!" Rei leaned down and kissed Kai.  
  
"Now can you get off me?" Kai asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Rei jumped off Kai and made for the bathroom.  
  
"Kitten! I need to get going!" Kai yelled from the bed.  
  
"Use the one down the hall then!" Rei yelled from inside.  
  
"Can I have my stuff then?" Kai asked as he came up to the door.  
  
Opening the door, Rei passed Kai his bag then locked the door again. Grabbing a towel to wrap round his waist Kai exited the bedroom.  
  
~~~  
  
Rei sat at the kitchen table eating some toast as he read the newspaper. Tyson sat opposite him with Max in his arms.  
  
"You know, there are more productive things to do with the day." Tyson stated, gesturing to the newspaper.  
  
"Yeah, one of them being not watching me be unproductive." Rei threw back with a smirk.  
  
"That was way too Kai for my liking, you're turning into him." Tyson yelped.  
  
"You know, I was thinking of cutting my hair, may be I should do it like Kai's?" Rei joked.  
  
"You do and we'll never let you live it down!" Max threatened.  
  
"How?" Rei asked, curious.  
  
"Well, hang the hair up above the fireplace, keep telling tales about it, grow our own hair, make complements to people with long hair and say how much we preferred you with long hair." Max giggled.  
  
"Okay, you win, hair stays." Rei held his hands up.  
  
"Good. What you doing today?" Max asked, licking some butter off Tyson's cheek.  
  
"Kai's going to see Tala then coming back for lunch so I'll wait here for him then we'll probably just laze about. How about you two?" Rei asked.  
  
"We're taking Kenny to this fair that's on in the other town. You can come if you want." Tyson explained.  
  
"No, promised Kai I'd be here when he got back." Rei shrugged.  
  
"Well, he said he'd be back for lunch, so we can go after then." Max suggested.  
  
"Okay, why not." Rei smiled.  
  
Kai came downstairs in a simple sports outfit. Leaning over Rei he bit a piece of his toast and walked away, but was stopped as Rei called out:  
  
"Kiss!"  
  
Turning back Kai gave Rei a kiss then walked out of the house, closing the door behind him. Rei turned back only to be greeted with the grinning faces of Max and Tyson.  
  
"What?" Rei asked, blushing.  
  
"You two act like such a married couple!" Max giggled.  
  
"No we don't!" Rei screamed before returning to his newspaper. Tyson and Max carried on giggling at Rei.  
  
~~~  
  
The wind sliced against his skin as Kai ran down the road that led to the little town he was meeting Tala and the others in. He'd been running for about half an hour before he made it into the town, where he changed to a walking pace as he walked into the park.  
  
The park was lush with blooming trees and multicoloured fields of flowers. Children ran around the park, laughing as they chased one another. Further on, groups of people were beyblading, but it was what was under a tree that interested Kai. Leaning against the trunk with his arms crossed and eyes closed, covered in the shadow of the tree. Kai let a smirk surface at the position Tala had put himself in then walked over and stood next to him.  
  
"You think all of us from the abbey do this?" Kai asked.  
  
"Only those who have had the luxury of your company, Kai." Tala replied, opening his eyes.  
  
"Humph. Where are the others?" Kai asked, looking round.  
  
"They were unable make it. The abbey just got a new arrival, so they've stayed to look after it." Tala explained, standing up straight and turning to face Kai.  
  
"Another one? Boy or a girl?" Kai asked.  
  
"Girl." Tala answered.  
  
"How old?"  
  
"Only a few weeks."  
  
Kai sighed, that was the third child in three weeks; they couldn't cope with this for much longer. Feeling a hand on his cheek, Kai looked up to see Tala looking down at him, standing very close.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll survive. Boris didn't train us to be weak." Tala spoke, stroking Kai's face.  
  
"Whatever. How's it going anyway?" Kai asked, ignoring Tala's hand.  
  
"Everything's in order. Antony left us yesterday, we were able to find him a family with an elderly couple." Tala explained.  
  
"That's good. How's Julie?" Kai asked.  
  
"She's still in bed, her fever's getting worse and she's no longer eating. The doctor's doing all he can, but they don't think she'll make it." Tala sighed.  
  
"Shit. Poor kid." Kai exclaimed.  
  
Tala pulled Kai into an embrace, which Kai accepted. They stayed that way for a while, until Tala spoke.  
  
"Ray misses you as well, hasn't stopped moaning yet." Tala laughed lightly.  
  
"Stupid cat." Kai pouted, "Oh well, she's gonna have to wait, I'll be back in two days."  
  
"Yeah. Don't suppose you could come earlier do you?" Tala asked.  
  
"Why?" Kai asked, pulling away from Tala.  
  
"I told you, we have a new one, we need all the help we can get right now. I almost couldn't come today. Why don't you come back with me now." Tala forced, grabbing Kai's shoulders.  
  
"I can't, Rei's waiting for me." Kai explained.  
  
"Humph. Rei. he is such a distraction for you." Tala cursed.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Kai threatened.  
  
"Then come tomorrow." Tala asked.  
  
"Fine, ok, I'll come back tomorrow, happy?" Kai shouted.  
  
"You're showing anger, that's never good. Rei's weakened you." Tala spoke in an emotionless tone.  
  
"You sound like Boris." Kai spoke behind gritted teeth.  
  
"It's only the truth." Tala replied.  
  
"It may be, but this is the life I've chosen, I have to cope with the circumstances not you." Kai shouted.  
  
"But it effects me, Kai. Just look at us, fighting, getting emotional at each other. It never used to be like this, it's always when that Rei is here that you go all soft on me." Tala yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry that you don't like the me behind the mask Boris put on us all. You still wear yours. have you ever tried to come out of it. are you scared of what might happen?" Kai asked.  
  
"No, I'm worried about how you'd react to that me." Tala whispered.  
  
"Show me. I'm sure I'll like you even more if you're just yourself." Kai smiled.  
  
Tala roughly caught Kai's face in his hands and forced him into a bruising kiss. Kai's eyes opened in shock, but he couldn't do anything, his body was frozen as Tala continued his onslaught and pushed Kai's to the floor, straddling his legs. Kai felt Tala's fingers grip his jaw bone and open it roughly as his tongue thrusted deep into his mouth. Tala let his other hand reach under Kai's top and rub against the taut muscles and his nipples.  
  
Kai let a groan escape his mouth as Tala continued his invasion and began to rock their bodies together; their groins rubbing continuously. Kai could feel his body reacting to the touches and he mentally kicked himself for doing so. Tala's wandering hand moved from under the top to under Kai's pant's, roughly rubbing his erection. Kai's body jumped to gain more friction and Kai again cursed his body for doing so as a groan escaped him.  
  
Tala pulled away, panting heavily and removing his hands to capture Kai and force them above his head. Kai didn't bother to fight back, he knew Tala was stronger than him.  
  
"Well, what do you think? This is the Tala that lies behind the mask, the Tala that is obsessed with you, wanting to constantly touch you and the Tala that hates Rei for having you. Well?" Tala puffed.  
  
"Tala. I. I." Kai whispered, speechless.  
  
"I'm a fool. Damn it Boris, why couldn't you teach us to bloke this out! It hurts!" Tala yelled, increasing his grip on Kai's wrists.  
  
"You speak of Boris as if he was your teacher, your god." Kai spoke up.  
  
"He was Kai! He was our father! He raised us to be who we are!" Tala yelled.  
  
"What? Emotionless freaks?! Would a real father have you turned into a cyborg?!" Kai yelled back.  
  
Tala lowered his head and loosened his grip on Kai's wrists, which Kai then brought round to hug Tala as he lay on his stomach. This is how they stayed, in silence, for around an hour before Kai looked at Tala's watch with a sigh.  
  
"I have to get back." Kai whispered, thinking it best not to mention Rei.  
  
"I know."  
  
Tala climbed off Kai and helped him stand. Standing before each other, they stared, not loosing eye contact with the other. Eventually, Kai leaned forward and gentle kiss Tala, who responded by wrapping his arms loosely around Kai's waist. It was emotionless and cold, but at the same time, loving and gentle. Separating they smile at each other.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Kai smiled.  
  
"Okay." Tala replied, stroking Kai's face.  
  
Kai kissed the hand before walking away and out of the park, leaving Tala to fall back against the tree and close his eyes. He felt like such a fool, letting that out when Kai was in a perfectly good relationship, it was just a shame it was with the wimpy tiger. But at least it was out and not eating him up inside, he just hoped Kai wouldn't act differently around him from now; it had taken so long for them to develop the relationship they had now, he didn't want to ruin it.  
  
~~~  
  
Kai left the Bakery carrying a small bag of goods and a huge black cloud over his head. Not only did he have to explain to Rei that he was leaving early, but when he got back to the abbey he'd have to confront Tala again. Kai let out a sigh at his misfortune; he was in love with Rei but he had always like Tala as well, and to have him do that was not helping him at all.  
  
Growling, Kai turned a corner and began to jog a little to let out some of the tension in his body. His mind was so fixed on his problems that he barely realised the arms wrapping round his waist and dragging him into a darkened alley. A hand fell over his mouth to stop him from screaming. In front of him stood three guys, each holding a metal pole, with grins on their faces.  
  
"Hurry and search him." The leader of these rats ordered.  
  
The two others came over and began to search Kai for anything he had. Kai hated it; having their hands crawling over his body like this, it was horrible. He tried to escape but the guy holding him was very strong. Eventually, the two men pulled away holding all the items Kai had been carrying. Showing them to the leader, he smiled then walked over to Kai.  
  
"Thank you little one, you've been most helpful." His grin turning into a deathly smirk.  
  
The leader raised his pole above his head and slammed it against Kai's forehead, knocking him out completely. The guy holding him let his body hit the floor awkwardly and the whole group left, laughing. Kai was left lying in a pool of his own blood as he drifted into darkness.  
  
~~~  
  
hehehe, I had fun with this chapter, hehehe! Yeah, well, here we go, this is were the fun starts, coz I'm free which means updates and lots of darkness like story telling, which I know you all love. okay, maybe not, hehehe. Review!!  
  
Bye de bye 


	3. It's a New World

Oh it's good to be back. I'm addicted to reviews I swear!! ^_^!! Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, they meant a lot, even if they're bad I do like them coz they get me thinking. even if that is a bad thing for me. hehehe!! Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I think it's shocking enough to be short.  
  
If you haven't picked up yet, each chapter is a line from the Bryan Adams song 'Here I Am' - this should give you some sort of hint as to what is going to happen.  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
It's a New World  
  
Snow had started falling once more in Russia once the sun had started to settle behind the horizon and the sky had turned dark. Rei still sat upon the windowsill waiting for Kai to return. He was suppose to be back at lunch, it was now coming to five o'clock and still he hadn't returned. Max, Tyson and Kenny had decided to stay and wait with Rei, worry consuming them.  
  
The sound of a motor became evident from a distance and Rei shot up to look eagerly for the awaiting vehicle. His heart was racing as the vehicle came closer and closer and his hopes became higher and higher. Rei's golden eyes jolted to the left as he caught the vehicle approaching. They lived in quite a deserted area, so there wasn't many people coming along past them, so it had to be Kai.  
  
The red motorcycle shot past the building and carried on down the road. Rei slumped against the window again, a sigh escaping him and he went back into his depressed, anxious self. Max and Tyson exchanged knowing glances and Max stood to move over to Rei, who he greeted by placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Rei, you know, because of the snow, Kai might've got caught up in it and had to stay in town." Max spoke, trying to encourage his pouting friend.  
  
"But it's only been snowing for an hour or so. he couldn't have got stuck!" Rei argued, his hands beginning to play nervously with his clothes.  
  
"Well. maybe he got going with Tala and that lot and lost track of the time!" Tyson suggested.  
  
"This is Kai, Tyson. plus if he did, which is unlikely, then why hasn't he called?!" Rei almost shouted.  
  
"Maybe the lines got cut off because of the snow or he couldn't get to a phone." Max tried, scratching his head.  
  
"I'm worried guys. I don't like this." Rei sighed, making patterns with the steam that had settled upon the window.  
  
"Come on Rei, Kai can look after himself, he's used to this type of weather." Kenny piped up.  
  
"I suppose." Rei mumbled.  
  
"Why don't we wait 'til morning? That way the snow would've cleared and Kai would've had time to get to a phone or come back." Tyson suggested.  
  
"Yeah, and if he doesn't do that we can go to town and look for him ourselves." Max added.  
  
Rei put on one of his fake smiles, "Okay, in the morning. but he isn't back then we go straight away." Rei ordered.  
  
"Yeah, of course." Tyson replied.  
  
Rei sighed and looked out the window once more before going upstairs to his room, where he got changde and lay in bed, but didn't fall to sleep, too worried to sleep with his love outside in the snow.  
  
~~~  
  
Tala shuffled his bag of goods into his arms once more as they began to slip. He had bought a few things for the baby girl and Julie, and then a few things for the demolition boys and himself to help them get through this troubled time. He squinted as a snowflake fell on his nose; it's chilled essence spreading over his nose, causing him to sneeze.  
  
"Stupid snow." Tala mumbled.  
  
Tala carried on walking until he came to an alley. He looked down it and remembered how he and Kai had ran down here to get back to the abbey quicker as to not miss their training sessions. Tala shrugged, it would get him out of the snow at least.  
  
With a deep breath, he moved and walked down the alley, until he felt the warmth of another body around him. He paused and looked around with his blind eyes; he couldn't see anything the abbey was pitch black. As he took a step forward he stepped on something, but pulled back when he felt the softness of the object. Kneeling down, he placed his bag against the wall and picked the object up in his arms, pulling it out into the light.  
  
A gasp escaped him when his ice blue eyes fell on the pale face of Kai. Quickly, Tala took off his coat and wrapped it around Kai's cold body and rubbed his warm, calling out his name. Quickly, Tala pushed Kai onto his shoulder, picked up his bag and ran down the alley as best he could and headed for the abbey.  
  
~~~  
  
Once Tala had arrived back at the abbey, he had immediately taken Kai to his room and nursed his wounds, wrapping them in bandages and putting some fresh night-clothes on Kai's cold form. As Kai lay within the blankets of the bed, Tala stayed by his side, constantly watching him. The other demolition boys had come in once to see how Kai was doing, but Tala had told them to look after the kids.  
  
It was now reaching eight o'clock and Tala had moved to stand next to the window, looking out onto the abbey. Kai had a great view from here, no wonder he wanted this room so much, plus it has a ladder that goes right up to the roof, though Tala had his suspicions that Kai put that there himself.  
  
With a sigh, Tala closed his eyes as he let the cold Russian breeze wrap around his tiring body. Today had been too much for him; back with Boris it would've been easy, but he had let his body slip since then, and he hated himself for it. Suddenly he turned to the bed as he heard Kai's rough voice call out with murmured words.  
  
Tala rushed to Kai's side, taking his hand in his and stroking it softly. A smile lit on Tala's face as he watched the crimson eyes of his love open hazily.  
  
"Wha." Kai's voice strained to work for him.  
  
"It's okay, Kai. You're back at the abbey now, everything's gonna be okay." Tala spoke reassuringly.  
  
"Wha..? Who are you?. Whose Kai?" Kai whispered, rubbing his head, confusing and pain evident in his eyes.  
  
"What? I'm Tala, and you're Kai! What's wrong?" Tala said as he pulled himself onto the bed and pulled Kai into his arms.  
  
"I. I'm Kai. I can't remember." Kai began to panic as he wracked his brains for answers.  
  
"Hey," Tala began, as he stroked Kai's hair, "It's okay, don't worry, just keep calm. You must've got amnesia from when you got hit on the head." Tala analysed; he had to admit that the wound he saw earlier that had stained Kai's hair had worried him, now he knew why.  
  
"I. got hit?" Kai repeated as he looked at his hands.  
  
"It looks like it, you've got a big cut on your head." Tala explained.  
  
".How?" Kai muttered; everything was so confusing.  
  
"You must've got into a fight. But I found you and brought you home." Tala explained.  
  
"Home? This is home. where is this?" Kai asked, looking around his room.  
  
"Yes, home to the abbey. We're in Russia." Tala explained.  
  
Kai wracked his brains for answers, ".abbey." Flashes of a man with purple hair, hitting him across the face came to him, causing him to scream.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tala asked, holding onto Kai tightly.  
  
".A man. with purple hair. he was hitting me. He seems familiar." Kai replied, trying to focus on the man's face.  
  
"That's Boris, he trained us by brutal methods when we were young, but he's gone now, he's in prison and we now live as a family in the abbey, looking after the orphans here." Tala explained.  
  
"We run an orphanage?" Kai groaned as images of children's faces raced in front of him, with one in particular standing out, ".J. Julie."  
  
Tala smiled at the recollection, "Yes, Julie is one of the orphans, you liked her a lot, but she's ill now."  
  
Kai looked up at Tala, "And. we look after her. you.. Tala and me and . others." Kai concentrated hard.  
  
Tala nodded, "Yes, Bryan, Spencer and."  
  
".and Ian." Kai completed with a smile.  
  
Tala smiled down on him, stroking his arm before squeezing it, "Yes, that's right. see you're remembering.  
  
Kai looked up at Tala, his eyes going to his lips before his fingers follow, Tala was shocked but kept still.  
  
"You seem. familiar to me. in ways.but I don't know how." Kai mumbled as his finger ran across Tala's lips.  
  
"Yes," Tala closed his eyes, he knew this was wrong, but this was going to be his only chance, "I'm familiar to you. because. I'm your boyfriend."  
  
Kai let out a gasp, pulling his finger away. His head filled with images once more; he could see himself and Tala kissing. on the grass, touching him. But. it didn't seem right in ways.  
  
"You're my boyfriend.?" Kai asked.  
  
".Yes" Tala smiled, stroking his cheek.  
  
Kai sighed and lay down in his bed, "I'm so confused."  
  
Tala sighed, "It's okay, it's expected. Get some rest, you'll feel better in the morning."  
  
Tala kissed Kai's cheek before leaving the room. Resting against the wall he closed his eyes; what was he doing? This is wrong! Kai belongs to Rei and in the end he'll remember about Rei and want to go to him and hate Tala! Tala sighed, but looked down as he saw a White Tiger pushing at his legs. Tala grinned.  
  
"Hey, Ray."  
  
Tala's grin widened; but Kai wouldn't remember if he got confused with Rei and Ray. Tala walked to his room with Ray at his side.  
  
~~~  
  
hehehe, there you go. Isn't Tala naughty!! Hehehe, okay. but poor Rei, hehehe, I don't know if you can tell but I'm enjoying this hehehe.  
  
Review please, thank you!!  
  
Bye de bye 


	4. It's a New Start

You know. you would think that after my exams I would have more free time, but no I actually have less. ahhhhhhhhh!! Okay, just 4 more weeks of school then holiday, yey!!! ^_^!! I'm sorry this took so long, then next one may take some time as well, but I will try my damnist to get it out by maximum of next weekend, if I don't I give you all permission to attack me with your emails.  
  
Thanks for reviewing in the last chapter, here you go, enjoy.  
  
It's a New Start  
  
Tyson lay in bed, hugging his pillow as he dreamed peacefully, a smile on his face. Suddenly the bed jumped as Max threw himself upon Tyson, shaking him violently.  
  
"Tyson!! Get up!!" Max shouted hysterically.  
  
"Max!! It's too early! Come back to bed." Tyson mumbled as he pulled the pillow over his head.  
  
"It's Rei! He's leaving!!" Max yelled, pulling the pillow off Tyson and throwing it to the floor.  
  
"What?!" Tyson sat up and took hold of Max, eyes wide.  
  
"He. He couldn't wait, he's leaving now!" Max explained, panicking slightly.  
  
Tyson got up and rushed downstairs and out into the front yard, where they saw Rei mounting a deep red motorbike which belonged to Kai. Tyson rushed up and grabbed Rei's arm, stopping him. Growling, Rei pushed Tyson's hand away.  
  
"Don't stop me, Tyson. Something's happened to Kai and I'm going to find out what!" Rei spoke forcefully with determination.  
  
"At least wait for us, Rei. We'll be able to find him better if we all go." Max suggested.  
  
"No, we've already left it long enough, I'm not waiting any longer."  
  
With that Rei started the bike and sped off, leaving a trail of dust to float back down to the floor around Max and Tyson who watched their friend leave with heavy hearts. Something told them that Rei's search wouldn't go well.  
  
Rei raced down the streets, swerving past what traffic was on the road, determined to find Kai, and he had a good idea of where to start.  
  
~~~  
  
Tala walked into Kai's room, but froze as he saw the bed was empty. Turning around Tala rushed through the corridors, hoping that he'd be able to find Kai quickly. As he past by a room he stopped and slowly walked in. A sigh of relief escaped him as he saw Kai standing by the bed that was taken up by the sickly figure of Julie.  
  
Standing next to Kai he looked at the boy to see his face tight in concentration as he looked down at Julie's sleeping form. After ten minutes Kai looked up at Tala.  
  
"We can't do anything for her. can we." Kai mumbled, upset.  
  
"No. we've tried all we can and we'll do the best we can. but it might not be enough." Tala explained.  
  
Tala placed his arm around Kai's shoulder, but pulled away as Kai tensed.  
  
". Well at least you're remembering. you got yourself here didn't you?" Tala gave a reassuring smile.  
  
". Yeah." Kai mumbled.  
  
". What's wrong, Kai?" Tala asked.  
  
". There's a name that keeps coming to me. it sounds like Rei. Ray." Kai spoke, rubbing his head annoyed.  
  
Tala breathed deeply, "Yeah, Ray. he's our pet tiger. You wanna see him?" Tala asked.  
  
Kai nodded and Tala took his hand securely in his as he lead him into the gardens, where, in the middle of the grass lay a huge White Tiger. Kai walked over with Tala right behind him and sat down next to Ray, stroking his coat. Kai smiled as memories came to him of the time he'd spent with Ray.  
  
"I remember. but. the name still seems familiar in other ways. like a person I know.." Kai asked as he looked over at Tala.  
  
"No one else is known by that name that I know of Kai." Tala clenched his teeth.  
  
". never mind then. I must be confused with someone else."  
  
Kai stroked Ray as he purred upon his lap. Tala smiled lightly at the sight, it seemed so right to have Kai with him like this. with no Rei. There was a knock at the door and Tala watched as two of the orphan boys, Yemotari and Rouku go over and try to reach the handle, failing. Tala turned as he heard Kai laugh lightly.  
  
"They could never reach it, but each time they kept trying." Kai spoke, still watching them.  
  
"Yeah." Tala smiled at Kai, watching him as he watched the boys.  
  
The knock came stronger.  
  
"You gonna get that?" Kai asked, looking up at Tala.  
  
"W.what?" Tala asked, stuttering as he blushed lightly for being caught.  
  
"Well, I can't answer it because I'm not going to be able to know who it is or what they want." Kai explained.  
  
Tala nodded and walked over to the door. Yemotari and Rouku rushed out the way when they saw Tala, who now had his emotionless glare that he had fixed when Boris was still in charge. Tala opened the door slightly, his eyes narrowing as Rei stood before him.  
  
"What do you want?" Tala asked in a monotone that showed power.  
  
"Tala! Thank you, I thought no one was here. It's Kai, he was suppose to see you yesterday then come straight home, but he didn't. Have you seen him?" Rei asked, frantically.  
  
"No. We met but he left straight after, I haven't seen him since." Tala replied, closing the gap in the door slightly so Rei couldn't see inside. or Kai couldn't see out.  
  
"Really? Oh no. I don't know where he could be Tala! I don't know this place very well. Will you help me?" Rei begged.  
  
"I'll go to the police station but I'm very busy here, now I must go."  
  
And with that Tala slammed the door shut. With a sigh he closed his eyes, that had been close. he was beginning to think that this wasn't a good idea after all. but he loved Kai so much. As he opened his eyes, he almost jumped when he found Kai now to be standing right in front of him.  
  
"Kai. What's up?" Tala asked, faking a smile.  
  
Kai poked his face, "Stop doing those fake smiles, I can tell." As he poked Tala's face, his head began to hurt and he clutched his head in his hands.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Stop doing that."  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Tala grasped Kai's shoulders in his, worried as Kai began to groan in pain, "Kai? What's wrong?"  
  
Kai looked up at Tala as the pain went, ". It's nothing. Who was at the door?"  
  
Tala clenched his teeth together, "It was some kid, he had lost his dog and was asking if it had come in here."  
  
"Oh. okay."  
  
Tala sighed mentally; this was going to be harder than he thought. but to have Kai by his side would mean everything to him.  
  
~~~  
  
Kai was watering the flowers with some of the children, while Tala was fixing some of the beyblades that had been destroyed through so-called 'games' that the kids had been playing. Tala grunted as the attack ring shattered in his hand. Groaning, Tala lay back on the grass, breathing deeply, frustrated at having to do this AGAIN!!!!!  
  
Kai turned and frowned at the sight of Tala as he lay on the ground in frustration. Something within him didn't like to see Tala like this, it hurt and he wanted to do something about it. maybe they were together after all. Kai smiled as he caught one of the boys spraying a girl with the watering can he was using.  
  
Turning the hose off for a moment, Kai turned to Tala and quietly walked over to him. The children stopped what they were doing and watched, snickering quietly. When Kai was about a metre away from Tala he turned the hose on and drenched Tala in a burst of icy water.  
  
Calling out in shock, Tala got to his feet and brought his arms up to stop the water from hitting his body. Kai began to laugh as he kept the hose directed at Tala.  
  
"Kids! I'll buy you each a chocolate bar if you get that hose off Kai!!" Tala called.  
  
The kids jumped at Kai, causing him to fall over and let go of the hose. Quickly, Tala picked up the hose and began to spray Kai now. Getting up, Kai ran off, trying to escape the water but Tala followed, eager to make Kai as wet as he was. The kids clapped in enjoyment as they watched the entertainment.  
  
Soon, Tala caught up with Kai and tackled him to the floor, the hose pipe was thrown away and Tala had Kai pinned underneath him, both of them drenched and breathing heavily. Tala licked the water off his lips as he watched Kai with lustful eyes before leaning down to kiss Kai.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Tala roughly caught Kai's face in his hands and forced him into a bruising kiss. Kai's eyes opened in shock, but he couldn't do anything, his body was frozen as Tala continued his onslaught and pushed Kai's to the floor, straddling his legs. Kai felt Tala's fingers grip his jaw bone and open it roughly as his tongue thrusted deep into his mouth. Tala let his other hand reach under Kai's top and rub against the taut muscles and his nipples.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Kai pushed Tala away as memories came back to him, causing his head to hurt. Tala, though hurt, watched Kai concerned. Soon, Kai calmed down and looked up at Tala.  
  
"What's wrong, Kai?" Tala asked.  
  
Kai pushed Tala off him and rushed into the building. Silently, Tala swore to himself. he was too fast. he'd have to take it slower.  
  
Kai rushed into the building and into his room, falling into the corner, huddling his body. Tala had told him that they were together. but that memory showed him being forceful. and Kai hadn't liked it at all. he was so confused.  
  
~~~  
  
Upon the roof of the abbey Kai watched the stars shine as the moon illuminated the night sky. As he sat here his mind was engulfed by memories.  
  
*flashback*  
  
The night came quickly, signalling the rising of the pure moon that silhouettes the once lively world in its eerie white glow. Upon the roof of the house, Kai sits alone, the light breeze whistling through his hair, bring life to sculptured appearance. All around trees filled the landscape where the muffled voices of wandering animals could be heard. Their house was a mile away from the nearest town; Kai had said that it would give them the privacy they needed and would stop them from being distracted as well.  
  
Kai closed his eyes as the cold breeze attacked his body. Closing off his sense he denied his body the luxury of curling up to keep warm; this way he'd stay mentally strong. Boris had taught him that each time he tried to hide away from elements of the world, you become weaker. Kai laughed to himself. Even after all this time Kai still went about his life in the ways of the abbey. Old habits die hard, no matter how much a certain cat tried to get rid of them.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
And that's where his memory went fuzzy. It was obvious to him that this was an habit that he had done may times before. and that 'a certain cat' was trying to change the way he acted. but to him that meant Ray. but another part of him told him that it was someone else.  
  
A hand fell upon Kai's shoulder before Tala sat next to him, icy blue depths observing the form of his love. Kai looked at him with pained eyes.  
  
"What's up, Kai?" Tala asked, squeezing his shoulder.  
  
"I'm remembering more. but it makes no sense." Kai whispered.  
  
"Kai. I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to hurt you." Tala sighed.  
  
"No, it's okay. we're. we're together. and. and you wanted to. to kiss me." Kai stuttered, feeling awkward.  
  
"Either way, I'm sorry and I'll try not to do it again. promise." Tala replied.  
  
"Thanks. Tala. can I ask you something" Kai asked.  
  
"What is it?" Tala asked, moving closer to Kai.  
  
"Where. you ever rough with me?" Kai asked.  
  
Tala blinked at the question, confused, then remembered the moment in the park, "Um. yeah. I was once. we had had an argument and I overreacted and forced you into some things you didn't want." Tala spoke, lowering his head.  
  
"Tala." Kai called.  
  
Tala raised his head, but was surprised to see Kai smiling at him, "Thanks for helping me. and for being truthful."  
  
Tala smiled, breathing s sigh of relief, "It's okay.... I'll leave you alone then."  
  
Tala stood and walked away. Kai turned back to the night sky, only to feel suddenly alone.  
  
~~~  
  
Tala sunk into his bed, sighing heavily, today had been busy and he knew it was only going to get harder. As he began to sink into a deep sleep, his door opened and he watched as Kai walked in and stood next to his bed.  
  
"Kai?" Tala asked, sitting up on his elbows.  
  
"Can. can I stay with you?" Kai asked, nervously.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Tala threw the blanket open and held out his arms to Kai. Kai climbed into the bed and rested upon Tala's chest as Tala covered them in the blanket. Within the darkened room, Tala could feel Kai snuggle happily against him and Tala smiled brightly when kai allowed him to wrap his arms around him, allowing them to fall asleep in each others arms.  
  
~~~  
  
There we go, tell me how it was and please review, it will make a hell of a lot of difference to how long it takes for the next chapter to come out because I get high on them then write *wink wink*  
  
Hope you liked it.  
  
Bye de bye 


	5. There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather...

Hehe, it's been too long if you ask me, sorry about that, had trouble with writer's block then having to find the script to 'A wicked wind blows', but thankfully Anime Fan was able to find it and so I dedicate this chapter to her. Thank you so much, and thank the rest of you for waiting for so long, I will not do it again!!

Enjoy!!

There's no where else on earth I'd rather be 

As the birds flew in the morning sun, singing their songs to wake everyone up to another beautiful day, a red headed boy lay in his bed, already awake, while his icy blue eyes wash over the curled up bundle wrapped in his arms. Bringing his pale hand up to the head of his lover, he brushed the silk strands of blue out of his pale, relaxed face. He marvelled at the multitudes of blue flowing through his hair, varying from the white blue of the shallow ocean to the furious deep blue of a night's sky that held to beauty of the stars within it.

Tala marvelled at how different and yet how similar they were. Kai had his blue hair and red eyes, while Tala had he red hair and blue eyes, opposites and yet mirrors, but they both had that pale skin that looked odd upon their muscular appearance. They were opposites and yet the same. Tala let his fingers run across Kai's skin, astonished at how soft and fragile it felt. When he had grasped Kai's face within his hand at the park, it had felt tense and firm, but now it was completely different. Tala smiled to himself, he was loving this moment, to be able to have Kai with such innocence by his side… he wondered if this was what Rei felt when he watched the godlike Kai turn into the angel he was when he slept.

Tala was glad Kai had lost his memory, he knew it was bad to think like that… but he was, and not because it meant that he could have Kai… but because it meant that Kai could be the person he would've been if Boris hadn't have got his evil hands on him. He liked this Kai, the one who smiled at him without a second thought, the one who laughed at the smallest of jokes and would play around with the children without hesitation.

A soft moan escaped Kai's plump lips as he awoke from his sleep, his lids fluttering open to allow the world to see his mahogany-coloured eyes that were unfocused. Tala thought he looked adorable, so innocent and loveable… Soon Kai's eyes focused and looked up at Tala, curious before smiling brightly, causing Tala to smile back.

"Morning beautiful." Tala blinked at himself for his behaviour, he was acting so weird… Tala smiled, it was because of Kai… Kai turned into someone completely different… and he liked it… he had never liked what Boris had turned him into, but he was definitely liking this side to him.

"Morning…" Kai replied, blushing at Tala calling him beautiful.

Dazed with love, Tala leaned forward and placed a tender kiss upon Kai's lips, becoming addicted to him. Kai was shocked and confused, not knowing what to do, but as he felt Tala's lips caressing his own he soon relaxed and completed their fiery dance. Encouraged by Kai's advances, Tala moved to lie on top of Kai, running his hands through Kai's soft strands and over his sculptured form. Puling away, Tala smiled amused as he watch Kai's face flush as he panted below him.

"I love you." Tala whispered, stroking his face.

Kai blushed, "… I… I don't know…" Kai closed his eyes.

Tala sighed, "I know, it'll take time… and I'll be waiting patiently until that time."

Tala placed a small touch upon Kai's cheek before getting up and getting dressed. Kai watched, fascinated at Tala's form; it was so slim and toned… perfect was the only word for it. His hair stood off his shoulders with such strength that reflected on his whole form. Yet what puzzled Kai was that he couldn't remember seeing it before… but he supposed that was because of his amnesia. He looked at Tala's form with awe and suddenly his head began to throb.

FLASHBACK

Tala removed his boxers, leaving him bare before Kai who blushed lightly. Tala grinned, enjoying Kai's reaction to his form.

"It'll save money if we shower together." Tala explained.

"Yeah." Kai's reply was cold as he removed his clothing and walked into the shower with Tala.

END FLASHBACK

Kai shook his head and blushed… so he had seen Tala's form before… and he had liked it… but it still felt odd and… wrong. Pushing that thought aside, Kai stood and walked towards Tala as he finished dressing. 

"Why don't you go and get dressed and I'll meet you down in the cafeteria… Can you remember where that is?"

Kai nodded lightly, "Okay, I'll meet you there then."

Tala moved towards the door, but was stopped as Kai grabbed his arm. Tala turned back, worried, "What is it, Kai?" Kai bit his lips before leaning up and lightly kissing Tala, blushing fiercely.

As they pulled away, Tala smiled at Kai, stroking his cheek, "I'll see you in a bit, koi."

With that Tala left, leaving Kai with his thoughts. Being with Tala seemed nice and comfortable, like he had spent a to of time with him, like they had never left each others side, and for that Kai felt bad for putting Tala through this… but another part of him didn't feel right with Tala and was telling him to that something was missing and Tala wasn't being truthful… but how could Kai defend that accuasation… he had no proof of this… just a few funny feelings and odd memories that didn't make sense on their own.

Walking into the cafeteria gave Kai an odd feel of familiarity, as if he came here regularly. As he looked over to the kitchen, he felt drawn to it, as if he had done a lot of the cooking at this place. That also made Kai feel bad, for they would've relied on him to cook and now he couldn't… Looking over he saw Tala sitting at a table with three others. Kai found them to be very familiar to them… as if they had been friends since they were children.

Kai walked over to find Tala had already saved a seat for him, which had a plate of fruits before it. Kai sat down, immediately feeling Tala's hand rest upon his leg, but he let him… it felt nice to be give that simple act of warmth while his mind was in the clouds. He looked over at the three lads that sat with them. One had dark purple hair and shocking red eyes… and a very large nose… Kai could feel that he had been fristrated with him before… like he had took something from him… or someone he knew…

The other lad was huge and very muscular, with short spiky blond hair… Kai felt anger towards him… but also pride… it confused him immensely… and last was the guy with almost white hair and a piercing stare that glared right back at him… Kai immediately didn't like him at all… he had done something, something he would've easily killed him for… and that's scared Kai… what could've he have done to make Kai so angry towards him.

Tala placed his hand on Kai's shoulder, taking him out of his thoughts, "Kai, you may not remember, but these are our closest friends, they run the orphanage with us. This is Ian, Spencer and Bryan… Do you remember them?"

"I don't know… they seem familiar… but…" Kai narrowed his eyes at Bryan… he didn't like him at all…

FLASHBACK

Bryan glared emotionless into the golden eyes of his competitor, "I don't get emotional very often, R-. But when you stole that victory from me in the last session, you made me really angry. So, I'm gonna return the favour!"

Bryan's beyblade swooped into the air and rushed into the mass of ebony strands of his opponent, causing him to scream as the beyblade rips apart his hair's hold and it flies behind him, covering his whole being. The golden eyed boy's body collapsed as he stood opposite Bryan, determination etching into his cat-like pupils.

A boy with glassed took his place next to Kai, "He can't go on like this!"

A boy with a cap and dark blue hair was encouraging his friend on, trying to help in this dismal situation, "Pull back and regroup, R…!"

A blond stood next to him, helping his team mate along, "Keep moving. Stay loose out there!"

Kai could feel his whole body shaking with anger as he watched this boy get injured, ready to collapse on his feet. It hurt within his heart to see this person get hurt, hurt so much that Kai was willing to cal the match off to save this boy.

A pink haired girl was trying in the audience, "He's done. Bryan's unstoppable. It's over."

END FLASHBACK

Kai winced at the memory, something bad had happened and he knew he could never forgive Bryan for it. That boy in his dreams felt so familiar to him, and he didn't know why… those golden eyes and ebony hair… it reminded him of Ray… but… ebony hair… Bryan stood and walked out. Tala sighed, looking at Kai… he was remembering… Tala didn't think he could hold this up for much longer… but he was going to make every moment he had with Kai worth it.

"Kai… Why don't we go to town and get something's for the kids?" Tala asked, smiling down on him.

"Sure." Kai smiled, forgetting about Bryan.

Kai and Tala walked through town, carrying bags of food for the orphanage and some toys for the children as well. Tala was enjoying this day immensely, Kai had a radiant smile upon his lips constantly and he was overjoyed. Tala was loving spending so much time with Kai, he wanted it to last forever.

Kai had enjoyed today a lot, it felt nice to spend some time with Tala alone for once and not in the confines of the orphanage. Kai looked up at Tala and couldn't help but smile; he had his serious 'don't mess with me' face on that he always had when around other people… that was why Kai was falling for that smile that graced his face when they were alone. Kai blushed… he was falling for Tala and hard… Kai understood why they were going out… they were so comfortable around each other and knew each other so well… even though Kai's memory was poor… 

As they walked past a post office he saw a picture up on the window with a message under it… It was a picture of Kai and the message read 'Have you seen this person? … Please contact ***********' Kai pulled at Tala's coat.

As Tala saw the picture he felt his heart jump into his throat. He was beginning to panic.

"Tala… what's going on?…" Kai asked.

Kai's eyes fell over a newspaper that had a picture of a team on it… Kai saw himself standing stern in the background surrounded by four other. Kai's head hurt as names flashed in his heads along with small segments of memories. Tala took his shoulder in his hands.

"Kai? Are you okay?" Tala asked, worried beyond belief.

Kai looked up at Tala in an emotionless stare that Tala remembered all too well, "What's going on, Tala?"

"I think we should go back to the Abbey." Tala said.

Back at the Abbey, they dropped their stuff off with Ian and Spencer and walked up to Tala's room, both sitting on the bed. Tala was so nervous, he didn't think Kai knew that he was still giving him that emotionless stare. Suddenly he felt really bad for what he and done and knew if he was ever going to have any chance of keeping Kai as a friend he had to tell the truth.

With a sigh, Tala began, "Haven't been exactly truthful with you… Yes, you live here… and yes you run this orphanage with me and the others, but you're also part of a team known as the bladebreakers, world champion beybladers… and we're not together, but I do love you…"

Memories clouded Kai's mind, his mind was over loaded with thoughts of his team, of them fighting against opponents from all over the world… how they'd fought again dark bladers and fought their way to the top at each championship… and how a certain pink haired, Chinese girl had made him so jealous it had scared him…

Kai groaned, he didn't like this, he was scared, it hurt!… he wanted Tala!! Kai lunged at Tala, wanting to hug him, wanting warmth and he relaxed as he felt Tala's arms wrap around him.

"You okay?" Tala asked, worried for Kai and their friendship.

"I'm scared."

Tala blinked… Kai had never admitted to being scared before. Tala hugged Kai closer to him.

"It's okay… It's okay." Tala whispered.

Kai was happy with Tala, he didn't want these memories confusing him and making everything worse. He was happy with his life at the moment. Wanting to forget the memories for the moment, Kai leaned up and kissed Tala, passionately, each moment, falling deeper and deeper for him and loving every touch they shared.

Kai lay down on the bed as Tala climbed on top of him, taking their love further, filling each other with the warmth and relaxation they each wanted and were becoming addicted to.

Kai was happy where he was at the moment, he didn't want to be anywhere else.

~~~

There you go, hope you liked it. Just to tell you that G.P2 has been started and will be up shortly.

Please Review!!

Bye de bye


	6. Here I Am, it's just you and me, and ton...

Okay, here we go, I'm sorry my updates haven't been as often as I usually make them, I will try harder, but please don't give up on me, okay, look I do get it done eventually. Alright, thank you for al the reviews, they mean so much to me. Enjoy

Here I Am – it's just you and me, and tonight we'll make our dreams come true

The snow had started to fall once more over Russia, covering the old snow with a fresh new coat. It was very light this time, as if floating to the ground like feathers that have fallen from the wings of a bird after having performed their purpose. Not like before, when the snow has like an angry storm wanting to destroy all that came in its way… like it had taken Kai.

Golden eyes stared out into the snow watching it fall to the ground below, and yet not staring at anything at all. Those golden orbs no longer held their shine and beauty; they were dull and lifeless. Black hair lay held back in a simple ribbon, falling over its masters sculptured form; he was too tired to wrap it up and to pissed off with it to leave it loose.

Rei had spent all his time searching around the village for any signs of Kai, but all he got was some children remember him being at the park with Tala and then leaving… anything past that was unknown to the exhausted tiger. Even the police were no use, they were just like any other country's police force, lazy idiots that do nothing and yet still say they're pushed to hard and need a raise.

Each night Rei had lay alone in his double bed staring at the spot where the lean form of his love should be. He would run his hand over the mattresses, imaging stroking the chest that would entertain him for hours and the hair that he would lose himself in. His golden eyes would wander up to the bathroom door and his heart would yearn for his phoenix to appear through that door and lay in the bed and everything would be fine once more.

As Rei stood from the window seat and collapsed on his bed he remembered the first time he ever met Kai. It was at the Japanese Tournament; Rei had been fighting Tyson to try and make it to the finals, but he had been too cocky, thinking that he could beat this new comer with ease and so had let his eyes wander to the crowd, and there he had been. Mahogany depths were staring into his soul while his lean physique was sitting tall, showing off every curve that was wrapped in the material of his outfit.

Rei could remember hating Kai's trousers, they never did show off any of his legs or more importantly, his butt. The next time they met was when the team was introduced and Rei had only been a few feet from his new found crush. Kai's stare was stern, revealing nothing about himself, but it never scared Rei away, he had never been intimidated by that stare and Kai had actually questioned him about that, which ended in Kai giving him one of his glorious smirks.

That smirk… Rei had always loved that smirk, so different to the rigid form Kai showed people, but in a way Rei also hated it, because it was all Kai used, never had a proper smile fallen cross his perfect features… and that's when Rei's task began, to make Kai smile a proper smile. Of course Rei didn't believe that through this one simple task he would fall more deeply for the cold phoenix.

It was after Kai returned back from betraying them that their relationship really started to come together. Kai had admitted to Rei, though he was a bit drunk, that he had missed him the most and that he had wanted to see him all the time… The it happened, their first kiss, sure they had been drunk but it was still a kiss, and one that Rei would never forget.

Rei wiped his tears away from his already reddened face as he remembered the past that had made him so happy… but now he was alone.

"Damn it Kai! Where are you!!" Rei whispered through his whimpers.

There was a knock at the door and then Kenny's soft voice came through the wood, "Rei… a letter's just arrived, it doesn't say who it's for… but we thought you might recognise the handwriting."

Rei looked over at the door confused, then blinked as the letter was pushed under the door. Getting up he looked down at the letter in wonder then gasped as he saw the handwriting… it simple said, "Bladebreakers", but Rei recognised the writing immediately, it was Kai's.

Picking the letter up he jumped onto the bed and ripped the envelope off and opened the letter up, reading it, his eyes watering slightly and his mouth ajar from the shock.

__

Dear Bladebreakers,

I'm sorry if my absence has made any of you worry but it could not be helped as I am at the moment suffering from amnesia. I don't believe it to be permanent as I am already remembering quite a lot of my past, though I have to admit I do not remember you lot at all.

I am presently staying with Tala in the Abbey where I am told I live and I am in good health. Tala has taken good care of me and is helping me remember things slowly, bit by bit. And though he was reluctant to tell me that I was part of a beyblade team, he is now being honest with me and telling me all that he can.

I'm sorry that I do not remember you all at the moment, I do have slight memories from tournaments we went to but they are not clear enough for me now to make sense.

There is not much more that I can say, all I really wanted to say was that I am well, and you do not have to worry about me anymore. I hope to have my memory back soon and will hope to see you then…

But I have to say that I may have to pull out of the team, I have a made a home with Tala who I love very much and would not feel comfortable leaving. I'm sorry for any inconveniences this has caused you and hope that you can forgive me.

Once again, I'm sorry if I have worried you in anyway.

Good bye

Kai Hiwatari

Rei gritted his teeth and threw the letter against the wall with a growl. He didn't know whether to be excited, happy, angry or upset. He was glad he knew that Kai was okay… kind of, and that he was safe, but he was upset with Kai's condition and that he didn't remember him at all… he hadn't even mentioned his name. But he was also very angry that Tala – that bastard – had lied to Kai and had not mentioned that he had a bloody boyfriend who was worried shitless for him and that he was stealing Kai from him.

Just knowing that Kai now loved Tala was tearing Rei to pieces, but he couldn't blame Kai, but he could sure hate Tala. Rei hit the wall in his anger with a strong growl. There came a knock at the door, followed by Max's voice.

"Rei? What's up? What did the letter say? Rei?"

Rei blinked and narrowed his eyes dangerously. Jumping off the bed he walked over and swung the door open, shock the others.

"We're going to the Abbey." Rei ordered.

"Why there?" Tyson asked, chocolate bar melting in his hand.

"The letter was from Kai, he has amnesia so he doesn't remember us. I'm not waiting here any longer."

With that Rei rushed down the stairs, the others right behind him.

"But it's the middle of the night!!" Kenny called.

"If we set out now we'll get there by dawn… I can't wait any longer guys…. Please." Rei pleaded, tears evident in his eyes.

Sighing, the others gave in with a nod and they got their coats together before leaving and heading out towards the town.

~~~

Kai was looking out of his window into the night's sky as the snow fell lightly onto the garden. He watched as some of the children rushed around laughing at each other as they fell and rolled in the snow. Kai smirked to himself, He'd have to tell them off tomorrow for being out so late.

A knock came at the door and Kai turned to see Tala walk in, a smile on his face. Walking over he took Kai in his arms and kissed him passionately while running his hand through his hair and running down to his back. Pulling away reluctantly, Tala smirked as he heard Kai moan, wanting more.

"I have something for you." Tala spoke, stroking Kai's cheek.

Tala reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver chain with a locket handing gracefully from it. Kai gasped as he took it within his hands.

"Sorry, it's not wrapped, didn't have time." Tala apologised, blushing slightly.

"How… How can you afford something like this?" Kai asked.

"I saved up a little to treat myself a while ago… but I thought it would better if I spent it on you." 

"You shouldn't have… that was your money." Kai insisted holding the necklace back out to Tala.

"That money was meant to make me happy, and giving you something does make me happy. Now stop protesting and some here."

Tala took the necklace off Kai and tied it round his neck, "There." Tala smiled at the blush that was upon Kai's pale features. Reaching down, Kai took the locket and looked inside, smiling at the images that had been placed; one was of Kai when he was young and the other one was of Tala when he was young.

"You were cute when you were young." Kai smiled, looking back up at Tala.

"And you were beautiful even then." Tala replied.

Pulling him closer, Kai claimed Tala's mouth in a loving kiss. Tala returned, wrapping his arms around Kai's waist as his tongue brushed against Kai's soft lips. Opening instantly, Tala was able to explore the caverns of Kai's mouth that he had now claimed as his. While he was distracting Kai with pleasure that was reinforced by Kai's moans, Tala moved and placed Kai on the bed, his form hovering over his. They kept the kiss going as they removed each others clothes until they lay naked, Tala's manhood rubbing against Kai's, causing both of them to moan, Kai biting his lip.

Pull apart, Tala looked down at Kai with lustful eyes while Kai's where misted with wanted pleasure, "You sure about this?" Tala asked.

"I am." Kai whispered.

Reaching down, Tala kissed Kai before he began to pleasure him throughout the night, claiming Kai as his and showing him the love that he held for him. Kai's moans ran round the abbey, causing all the children to giggle to each other.

As the sun began to rise Tala collapsed on top of Kai, sweat covering both of their bodies and the sheets covered in their love. Kai wrapped his arms around Tala's as he kissed him gently.

"I love you." He whispered.

Tala smiled, he had wanted to hear that for so long, "I love you too." 


	7. It's alive with the beating of young hea...

Yey, I updated sooner!! *pats self* me a good girl!! Thank you for all the reviews, they made me feel really good after going to a crappy holiday, tch, stupid London. Anyway, I don't like what ff.net have done with my name, I AM DARKNESS DAMN IT!! Soo… yeah, I've changed it darkness-sama, I don't like being a number, it's so degrading!!

Anyway, here you go, have fun!!

****

It's a live with the beating of young hearts

Cold droplets of water rushed down upon Kai's lean form as he washed his hands over his body. He had already cleaned himself up and now he was just reminiscing in the past few days of his new life. It wasn't much, a little orphanage to run in a quiet part of the city and a boyfriend to keep him company and to love. Kai had to admit that it felt wrong to have such a simple and relaxed life, as if he had once had a life full of adventure and excitement, but he supposed he'd have to let that life go now. He was used to this now and was very happy like this, but there was just something not right with this.

FLASHBACK

__

Bodies moved together in unison as silk covers curled around their sweat covered limbs. They panted heavily; breathing in the others' essence while their hands held the other close. Raven strands fell from the figure above and onto the paler body below, as his movements became more desperate. Their soft and moist lips met in a searing kiss as they reach their climax, falling limp against one another, using each other for support. Moments past as they lay catching their breath, until the raven-haired lover picked himself up and golden eyes flashed with the love he had just expressed.

"I love you, Kai." His velvet voice whispered, huskily.

END FLASHBACK

Kai held his head, groaning. These memories were getting very annoying now, always he saw the same person, but never could he put a name or other memories to this person. It was obvious that this person had meant a lot to him so why couldn't he remember! Frustrated Kai hit is fist against the wall before sighing, closing his eyes as he let the cold droplets splash around him, trying to calm him down.

Warm arms wrapped around his waist while hands wrapped around his member. Jolting his head back onto the shoulder of his lover, Kai gasped. A smirk was fixed upon Tala's lips as he kissed Kai's neck tenderly.

"You're pretty hard, Kai, been thinking naughty thoughts have we?" Tala mocked, stroking him with whisper finger.

"Please." Kai whispered; a jolt ran through his body… why did it seem wrong for **him** to beg?

"As you wish."

Spinning Kai round Tala captured his lips in his, thrusting his tongue into his caverns, dominating immediately while his hands pumped Kai roughly, enjoying the muffled screams of pleasure that were elicited from his tender throat. Kai soon spilled his essence into Tala's awaiting hands with a muffled gasp before relaxing into Tala's arms for a light embrace, the cold water feeling comfortable against his flushed form.

It didn't feel the same; the memories that plagued his mind and these moments with Tala… something was wrong, but he couldn't tell what. In his memories they had moved as if they were one, knowing each others' bodies as if they were their own, with every second having its special climax… but with Tala it was different… yes, it was special and he enjoyed it, but he didn't have that bond that his memories held… it was as if the love was coming from Tala more than himself, as if he was holding back for some reason… or someone…

With a sigh Kai pulled away from Tala and stepped out the shower, where he dried himself off and got dressed all the while having Tala watch him with lustful eyes.

"I'm hungry, I'll see you down there." Kai confirmed, smiling slightly.

With that Kai walked downstairs, but didn't go to the dining room, instead he found a bench, wiped the snow off and sat down with a heavy sigh. With everyday that past this existence was becoming more confusing and more uncomfortable. Kai felt like crying, but a part of him told him that he shouldn't, that he never cried, that it was childish and that he would be punished for showing such a weakness. That was something else Kai was confused about, a part of him wanted him to put on the cold, emotionless face and stand stern, mocking anyone who tried to approach him. It felt odd to want such a thing, but he guessed that that may have been how he acted before this all happened and maybe after he got more of his memory back he would fall into that role again… but it felt uncomfortable, especially now that he had spent most of his time being open, smiling and being a loving brother to the orphans and lover to Tala.

Snow collapsed from above the door, as someone knocked angrily upon the old wood. Muffled voices came through, but none of their words could be made out. The orphan children, who had been playing in the snow stopped and stared at the door, slightly worried by the anger that was evident from those muffled voices. Standing, Kai walked to the door and opened it ready to yell at who ever was there, but instead froze as his eyes meet the forms of four boys that brought back a whole range of memories.

Tyson, Max and Kenny smiles brightly as they saw that Kai was alive and looked well. Rei had tears in his eyes and jumped at Kai, wrapping his arms around his neck, causing them to fall to the floor, Rei on top of Kai. Rei hid his head in Kai's shoulder, crying softly. Kai couldn't move, he was in shock, this was the guy from his memories, the one he had slept with, the one that had brought him such love. 

Worried by Kai's lack of response to their hug, Rei leaned on his arms to look down on Kai, tears staining his face. 

"Kai?… What's wrong?… Don't you remember me?… It's Rei." Rei whispered through whimpers.

Kai blinked, "…Rei…"

FLASHBACK

The sleepy rays of the morning light peeked through the ruby curtains of the small bedroom to awaken any life that may be hiding within. The rays stretch onto the wooden floor and onto the bed, where there now only remains the silk undercover that covers the small bodies of its capture. A pale yet toned arm reaches out onto the bedside table from underneath the cover and places its pale hand on the alarm clock. Crimson eyes watched as the thin black third hand moved around that in turn caused the second hand to roughly be pushed onto the twelve, which signalled the alarm to sound.

A slight tap from the pale index finger hinders this immediately allow him to rest in the comforting arms of him lover after another night of proclaiming their love for each other. That same pale hand came down to pull the silk covers further up his lover to keep him warm before shifting in the bed to allow him to watch his love as he sleeps. He reached out and moved some of the soft ebony strands out of the sculptured face of his love.

Those fallen strands tickled the neck of his love and he stirred, his golden eyes welcoming the world with a yawn. Gold soon met crimson as he heard a laugh come from the petit lips of his love. Crimson eyes closed and golden eyes followed suit as they leaned into each other and greeted the other with a soft and light, yet passionate and loving kiss. Tanned arms began to roam the toned chest of the pale form, as he became lost in the moment that had been shared last night.

END FLASHBACK

Kai blinked at Rei, more memories coming to him, they scared him and yet, they made sense, but yet… Tala… Kai closed his eyes, he didn't feel too well. Rei growled,

"Yeah, Rei…" He held up the letter, "What is this? You can remember your last name but you can't remember the guy you've been going out with for over a year!"

Kai gasped, 'a year?' An image of a leather coat with a dove on the back came to his mind. Kai groaned, he was getting a severe headache and he was getting very tired.

"REI!!"

Rei looked up to see Tala running towards them. Standing Rei went to attack Tala, but was held back by Tyson and Max.

"You bastard!! You told me Kai wasn't here!! You piece of shit!! How dare you!! What do you think you were doing?!" Rei yelled, Tyson and Max having a heard time holding him back.

Tala kneeled next to Kai and took him in his arms, Kai immediately huddled into Tala's embrace, quivering. Rei felt his heart ache as he watched Kai hug Tala after he had refused to hug him.

"You have no right barging in here and saying those sorts of things! Kai has amnesia and I was helping him out, he didn't need your presence making it any worse!" Tala yelled.

"I'm his boyfriend you fuck!! I deserve to be with him and I can help him a damn sight better than you can!" Rei yelled.

"You know nothing about Kai's past, how were you suppose to tell him about all that happened in the abbey!!" Tala yelled back.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" Kai yelled, tears running down his cheeks.

Rei gasped, Kai was crying… crying… Tala held Kai tightly, "I'm sorry." Tala leaned down and kissed Kai lightly. Rei whimpered, that hurt, that hurt most of all.

"I think you should leave." Tala warned.

"I'm staying, I want to be here for Kai." Rei said in a calm voice.

"Let him stay." Kai mumbled, looking at Rei, puzzled and confused.

Rei smiled brightly, his fangs showing, which made Kai wince as more memories flooded his mind. Those fangs, those fangs were so familiar. Kai's hand went to his neck and rubbed it slightly, as if he had been bitten…

Lifting Kai into his arms, Tala glared at Rei, "I'm taking him to his room, he needs to rest, you've put a lot on him just being here you selfish bastard."

With that Tala turned and led Kai inside. Rei grinned, Kai was alive and though he didn't remember him, he knew that Kai was remembering and he knew he would soon have him back… but it had still hurt to see Kai kiss Tala… and he was being to wonder how deeply Kai felt for Tala, now that his memories on him were hazy. 

Hahaha, there you go, now Rei's in the picture what will Kai do and what will happen?? Who knows?

****

Jin: You're suppose to know.

****

Darkness: Oh be quiet, you really think I know what happens next?

****

Jin: You're suppose to.

****

Darkness:…

****

Jin: You don't know, do you?

****

Darkness:… Jin…

****

Jin: Tch, okay, I'll write the plot out **again**!

****

Darkness: Good boy!! Hehehe, where would I be without you!!

****

Jin: Nowhere.

****

Darkness: Watch it, I am your master and I can do what I want to you!!

****

Jin: Whatever.

****

Darkness: XP!! Why don't my ocs obey me!!! See you all soon!! Review!!

Bye de bye


	8. It's a new day

Hey hey!! Thanks for all the reviews, means loads to me!! I think I've got all the TalaxKai fans against the ReixKai fans in this fic… now which way will I turn?… oh this has become harder now I've got this rivalry going… oops.

Here you go, enjoy!!

****

It's a new day

Warm breath fluttered against the tender skin on his neck, the hairs standing on ends as they awaited the oncoming assault. Petal pink lips brushed against the skin before a moist tongue darted out and lapped up the taste of the pale neck as if it was a drug. The captive's neck vibrated gently as he purred against his assault, arching his neck to allow him more room. Blunt teeth grazed against his pale flesh before sharp fangs delve into him, cutting him, making him bleed… marking him. Gasping, he lost his fingers within the dark expanse of raven black hair. Closing his eyes he moaned out load entertaining his host who had now left a harsh mark upon his tender neck.

Whispered voices filled the air, sharing thoughts that only two could hear, but one voice stood out above the other, dominance imminent.

"Mine."

Shooting up in his bed, sheets sticking to his sweat coveredbody; Kai panted heavily, bloodshot eyes adjusting to the morning light. A groan escaped his harsh throat as he reached over to the bedside table and picked up some pills and a glass of water. Taking the pills he closed his eyes for a few minutes so as to let the pills take affect and get rid of the headache he had woken to. 

With a sigh, Kai opened his eyes to look next to him; empty… He had asked Tala to sleep in his own room last night, wanting to be alone so he could clear his mind. It hadn't helped him at all, if anything it had just allowed more confusing memories to come back to him that only worsened his situation. But one thing was for certain… he needed to talk to Rei… Tala was hiding something from him and he knew it revolved around Rei. 

As he got dressed Kai thought back to the other day when Rei had first arrived; he had been so angry, so upset, it had hurt Kai somehow to see him that way. He had said that they had been going out for a year… that he was his boyfriend… then why was he here, with Tala telling him that he was his boyfriend. Growling he grabbed some more pills and downed them without the water. These headaches were starting to affect his health now. 

Shaking the bottle, Kai growled as he realised that it was empty; he'd have to go to town and get some more. Grabbing his coat he stepped out of his room.

Rei sat on the ground, playing with the snow, he hadn't been able to sleep; that kiss Kai and Tala had shared still plagued him. It was horrible, to watch someone you had devoted yourself to for a year kiss someone else… more tears ran down Rei's moist cheeks, he didn't want to lose Kai, not this way… And he wasn't going to, he was determined to get Kai back, no matter what, their love was strong, it couldn't be broken so easily.

"Hey Rei…" A cold voice sounded from behind him, but it warmed his soul completely.

Spinning on his spot, Rei stood and smiled brightly at the cold, emotionless face of his love.

"Hey there, Kai… how you feeling?" Rei asked warmly.

"Where are the others you came with?" Kai asked.

"Oh, they're still asleep, don't expect them to be seen for a while though because as soon as they get up they'll be in your dining room for at least two hours just eating!" Rei answered, laughing lightly.

Kai liked that laughed, it made him relax so much, but he didn't let it show on his face, though he could see that Rei knew the effect it had on him.

"Just tell them to go easy, we don't have a lot and the orphans have to eat soon… I'm going to town to get a few things." Kai explained, confused to why he had, why should he tell this person what he was doing? Kai groaned, he hated this, it was as if two personalities were fighting to come out, one wanting to show ignorance and power while hiding all feelings behind a mask, and the other wanting to smile and laugh with the figure in front of him. He has getting another headache, he need to get those damn aspirin now.

"Then I'll come with you!!" Rei jumped, that smile never leaving his face.

Kai sighed, he didn't need to be looked after like a child, he could go to the town on his own, "Fine whatever." Kai blinked; something inside him wanted Rei to come with him.

"Great! Let's go then."

Rei walked forward nervously as he took Kai's gloved hand in his. Looking down at the hand, Kai frowned, it felt so warm, yet… odd… but he liked it. He felt Rei squeeze his hand and he looked up into his golden orbs that were filled with a love unlike Tala, a love that held so much, Kai could feel him melting into those eyes. Then he caught sight of the fangs that slipped through his smile. The dream from last night came to him and he rubbed his neck as if he had been bitten. 

Blinking, Rei cupped Kai's face within his free hand, "You okay, Kai?"

Kai nodded, pulling his face out of Rei's gentle touch, "Yeah, come on, let's get going."

Still holding hands they left the abbey and walked towards the town centre.

~~~

Stepping out of the Pharmacy, Kai smiled down at Rei who was sitting down, petting a stray cat that had come up to him. It had felt so nice to walk to town with Rei, together they radiated such warmth for one another in the cold snow filled streets. They had talked with such ease that even with his conflicting personalities Kai would laugh and feel at peace with himself. He didn't have this with Tala…

With a cough, Kai brought himself round to sit next to Rei, which only managed to cause the cat to meow and run away. With a soft laughter, Rei sat up and smiled at Kai, a warm smile that filled Kai with joy and delight… and…

"You scared him off, Kai." Rei's smile remained, entrapping him.

"Stupid cat." Kai mumbled.

"I like cats… all sorts of cats actually." Rei argued back.

"You'll like my tiger then… her name's Ray… funny that your name is Rei… do you know why that is?" Kai questioned; he'd been doing this all through their journey, if anything came up he would question it immediately… but he hadn't asked about them yet.

"Yeah… we bought it together… It had fallen into the hands of poachers and so we decided to hand over the money we'd earned from beyblading to buy him… You called her Ray after me…" A feint blush appeared over Rei's cheeks and Kai couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"You must've meant a lot to me… and I think I meant a lot to you as well…" Kai mumbled.

Silently Rei placed his hand upon Kai's, squeezing it gently, "You do mean a lot to me… and it hurts to see you like this… which is why I promise to help you in anyway possible." As he spoke Rei rose his head to meet Kai's eyes. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he gazed into those loving golden orbs. Leaning forward Rei's eyes lidded slightly and Kai could feel his warm breath against with skin. Their lips brushed… he couldn't do this… he was still confused.

Kai pulled away to hold up with Pharmacy bag, "How about we find a café to sit in so I can take a few of these."

Sighing, Rei stood, obviously upset, but hiding it behind a well trained smile, but Kai could tell, "Sure, I saw one back down that street we came up… why don't we take a look down there?"

Kai smiled for Rei, "Okay, that sounds good."

Taking Kai's hand once more they walked down to the café and took seats within, looking over the menu as a waitress came over.

"What can I do you for?" She spoke in a droning voice.

Rei spoke first, "Just a tea and some of that chocolate cake please… Kai?"

Kai sighed as he looked over the menu before something crossed his sight, "A small glass of water, a tea too, black, and a bowl of strawberries."

Rei smiled at the order, 'Kai's taste hasn't changed at all.

As the waitress left, Kai cocked an eyebrow at Rei, "What?"

Rei shrugged, amused, "Nothing." Reaching forward, he poked Kai's lifted eyebrow, "Stop doing that."

__

Rei poked Kai's lifted eyebrow, "Stop doing that. There's always an alarm clock."

Kai blinked, that was too weird. With a sigh he looked out the window into the snowy gardens while he waited, he really needed that water now.

__

The park was lush with blooming trees and multicoloured fields of flowers. Children ran around the park, laughing as they chased one another. Further on, groups of people were beyblading, but it was what was under a tree that interested Kai. Leaning against the trunk with his arms crossed and eyes closed, covered in the shadow of the tree. Kai let a smirk surface at the position Tala had put himself in then walked over and stood next to him.

Kai's brow frowned, this was one of the last memories he had before he blacked out. It had all seemed very tense, very formal to him… yet Tala had seemed… offset, dazed and delighted in his company. Kai wanted answers and he wanted them now!

"Kai, it's arrived."

Rei's soft voice broke his moment of thought and he looked down to see his order before him. He took the aspirin straightaway before turning to his tea. Looking down upon the strawberries coated in a thin layer of sugar. He hadn't understood why he bought them, it was just something that seemed right… Kai growled into his tea as he stared into them… 'stupid memory lose.'

Picking up his spoon he slowly eat his strawberries, licking the sugar off, before sucking the juice and finally eating it.

Rei grinned, 'His eating habits haven't changed either.' Rei sighed heavily, just watching him was warming his heart… and other areas; He wanted this to stop, he wanted his Kai back and he damn well wanted him now!

Rei swallowed a bit of his cake, "You should be careful, you'll get addicted to them." He reached forward to pinch one but Kai hit his hand with a spoon.

Suddenly his head began to spin as new memories flooded his mind.

__

"Humph, you're no fun, Kai. Me and Max had plans for today!" Tyson complained as he pinched one of Kai's strawberries.

Kai quickly made Tyson's forehead familiar with his metal spoon before he spoke, "Fine, get out there and start running!"

Max grinned and pulled Tyson outside with him. Sighing, Kai returned to his strawberries, biting at them and licking the juices off, completely unaware of Rei's golden eyes watching him hungrily.

"You should be careful, you'll get addicted to them." Rei spoke out.

"Hmm." Kai swallowed another strawberry.

Rei walked over and took Kai's face within his hands before locking their lips in a passionate embrace. Kai carefully placed his bowl on the table before wrapping his arms round the waist of his love. They pulled apart slightly, leaning their foreheads against each other.

"You taste like strawberries." Rei smiled, with a tinted blush upon his heated cheeks.

Kai clutched his head, groaning, Rei rushed round to kneel at his side, "Kai!! What's up?!"

Kai opened his eyes as his head settled, "You got me hooked on strawberries…" His whispers hit Rei with shock before he nodded with a nervous smile.

"Kai!!" 

Both Kai and Rei looked up to see Tala at the café door. Rushing up he took Kai in his arms. Rei growled at Tala's untimely arrival.

"You don't look so good, let's get you back to the abbey."

Tala forced Kai to his feet and headed to the door. Rei sat back down in his seat with a frown, but it soon turned to a smirk as he yelled, "Kiss!"

Kai body jolted and he walked over to Rei, leaned down and kissed him gently. Shock overwhelming him, Kai tried to pull back, but Rei held him close.

"Mmm, you taste like strawberries."

Rei's whispers and lustful eyes captured the shock Kai like a moth to the flame before Tala growled out loud, pulling Kai out of the restaurant with him and back to the abbey. Rei grinned as he returned to his cake and tea. Everything would be okay.

__


	9. It's a new plan, I've been waiting for y...

Okay, okay I know I have been a pain and taken way too long to update, have no excuse… though I could say school, but everyone's using that now, so no, I'm just being a lazy libra and I am not worthy of your forgiveness… though to make up, I can say that I am already writing the next chapter!! So, I am getting back to routine… holidays do this to me!!

Anyway, I hope you all haven't given up on me and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

****

It's a new plan, I've been waiting for you

White snow fell upon the floor, covering it once more with a fresh white carpet, while stray flakes drifted over to the windows and melted upon the glass, cooling it, setting a fine layer of frost upon it. Yet not only did it effect the glass, but also it cooled the heated back of the confused boy who leaned against the glass while looking down at the boy lying in his bed.

Kai had learnt a lot yesterday, but not what he had wanted to know. In a way he felt betrayed by Tala for not telling him about his past. Somewhere inside him it hurt to see Rei so upset and he also hated Tala for making him hurt him. What exactly had happened before he got amnesia? Well, he knew he wasn't going to get that from Tala, but he knew Rei would tell him.

Yesterday had been something he'd never forget, being there with Rei was so comforting for Kai, he felt like he was home… but it had also been a very bad day; all those memories flooding his mind at the same time was just too much for Kai and in the end he had to leave with still unanswered questions. But that kiss, it had only been a simple peak but it had stirred something inside of Kai that he had never felt with Tala, it was a completely different feeling.

Kai growled, he had to stop this, he had to get his memories back in it seemed like the best way would be to see Rei. Grabbing his clothes he got dressed and made his way downstairs. Grunting, he stepped back as he bumped into Bryan, Ian and Spencer.

"Watch where you're going!" Kai grunted.

"You're hanging around Rei a lot lately." Ian stated.

"And? He's better than your company." Kai mumbled.

"He's bad company, he'll hurt you again and try to take you away from us and the orphans. Rei has never been fond of us you know. He'll use you again Kai." Bryan hissed.

"Again?" Kai asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, just ask him about Mariah."

With that they left and walked into a nearby room. Kai blinked at where they once stood, confused and slightly suspicious. 'Mariah…' That name was familiar… 

Not wanting to wait any longer Kai walked around the building to where Rei was staying.

Rei, Tyson, Kenny and Max where sitting on the floor, talking generally.

"So Kai's getting better?" Max asked.

"Yeah, it's taking time, but he's becoming more curious about his past, and he seems to be picking up some good old fashioned Kai traits again!" Rei beamed, remembering yesterday; it was the best day he'd had in a while.

"What do you think about Tala?" Kenny asked.

"Tala just wants Kai to himself, but that'll never happen, as soon s Kai gets his memory back he'll be right back here where he belongs!" Tyson's confidence boosted Rei's hopes a little.

"But guys, you've got to remember that we have a tournament to go to in a two day." Kenny interrupted their joy.

"Yeah… you're right…" Max mumbled, suddenly all their hopes had gone.

"Don't worry, that's plenty of time for me to get Kai back! You guys just worry about getting us a couch to the stadium, I'll handle Kai!" Rei beamed at them, giggling slightly at himself.

The door was kicked open and Kai stood there, staring at them. Tyson smiled and jumped up from the floor, arms spread out wide, "hey there Kai! How you doing? It's great to see you again, we missed you bud!"

"I need to talk to Rei, alone!" Kai ordered, not requested.

"Good old Kai, don't worry we'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Max winked at Rei, who only shook his head in embarrassment.

Tyson, Max and Kenny left the room, deciding to go to the park to pick o some helpless bladers. Kai looked at Rei in slightly confusion. Rei just blushed at the intensity of his lover's stare.

"Lovebirds…" Kai asked.

"Yeah… that what we are… or were before you lost your memory." Rei lowered his head, saddened slightly at that thought.

Kai moved and sat down next to Rei, "That's what I'm here for. I was going to ask you yesterday, but we got a bit… distracted…"

"It was a nice distraction though…"

Both boys blushed at that comment; Rei for blurting out his thoughts and Kai for hearing that some from the kitten that sat in front of him, playing with his blade like a ball of yarn. Kai shifted slightly to sit slightly closer to Rei, which only caused the master of Drigger to blush further.

"…I want to know as much as possible… tell me all you know." Kai demanded, looking intently at Rei.

Swallowing hard, Rei began his story;

__

It was about two years ago, a guy named Mister Dickinson was looking to put a team together that he could take into the world tournament and hopefully go to the top. It took a while, but after the Japanese tournament the Bladebreakers were formed. The team included Tyson, Max, Kenny as our data analyser… person and you and me. We travelled all over the world and won every tournament we were put into.

It was at the Russian tournament that we met your old gang and that's when you began to remember some of the memories of your past. After the world championships in Russia the bladebreakers split and went their separate ways. With you grandfather in prison you decided to stay in Russia and turn the abbey, which was being used as a training centre, into an orphanage.

The team would get together now and then for little tournaments and charity events, but apart from that we never saw each other. Then one day I saw you on television, playing a charity match to get some money for the orphanage. As I watched you my old feelings for you came back and got so much stronger.

I came over to Russia and confessed my love to you, and you returned it equally. From the start I could tell that Tala was jealous of our relationship and was always trying to break us up. Even though we had along distance relationship, we still made time for each other. You'd come to my village or I'd come to you at least every two weeks for a week's visit. We were…are so in love…

It's now been a year that we've been together, we celebrated that only a few days ago… It was wonderful… I'll never forget it… The day you went missing, you were going to come back around lunch to come to a fair with us… You said you were going to go see Tala and the others to see how the orphanage was getting on because you'd been having a few problems lately.

But you never came back… I searched everywhere for you, I even checked here… but Tala said you weren't here….then I got your letter and I came straight over to take you home… but when I arrived… you didn't recognise me.. and I found you in the arms of Tala…

Kai took a deep breathe, yes, this was all making sense to him, it was all fitting together now… everything was making sense. Kai looked over at Rei and saw tears running down his cheeks, hesitantly, Kai wiped them away. 

Looking up, Kai noticed a stuffed white tiger sitting on Rei's bed, along with a black leather coat with a dove on the back and a chinese dress. Standing, Kai moved over to the bed and traced his fingers along the items. Rei stood and joined him at his side.

"…These were… the gifts we exchanged… for our anniversary!" Kai spoke, smiling as he remembered.

"Yes…"

Kai picked up the stuffed tiger and smiled down at it, 

__

Rei reached over and grabbed the stuffed toy that resembled a white Siberian Tiger, which Kai had given to Rei on his birthday a few weeks ago. Holding it in front of his face he turned back to Kai, "But that would upset mister tiger."

Kai smiled, "…mister tiger… we couldn't think of a name so we just called it mister tiger."

"Yeah…"

Kai picked up the leather coat, "I wore this on our anniversary… and you wore that…"

"Yes…"

Kai blushed, "Can I see you in it, please… it might help bring back some memories…"

Rei smiled, "Sure, anything to help you"

Kai blushed at Rei's word and watched as Rei slowly slid out of his clothes, revealing his finely toned body and sandy tan that made his skin glow. Kai could feel his cheeks burning and that only intensified as Rei stepped up to him, grinning seductively as he leaned in close to Kai and took his dress of the bed.

Slowly he pulled it over his head and let it fall to the floor, fitting nicely to his body. Rei smiled at Kai, tilting his head, "Well what do you think?"

__

"Well what do you think?"

"Beautiful…"

__

"Beautiful…"

"You would say that!"

__

"You would say that!"

"Of course I would." Kai moved over and wrapped his arms around Rei's waist.

__

"Of course I would." Kai moved over and wrapped his arms around Rei's waist.

Kai blinked and pulled away from Rei, "Sorry… I don't know what got over me there…"

Rei laughed lightly, "Why don't you put the coat on?"

Nodding, Kai put the coat on smoothing out the creases. Rei stepped forward and placed his arms around Kai's neck, Kai's hands went instinctively to his waist, "Beautiful"

Rei leaned forward and traced Kai's lips with his own, causing Kai's breathe to get out in his throat and his cheeks to flush. Not being able to wait any longer, Rei pressed his lips against Kai's, kissing him hungrily and desperately. Kai, being totally overwhelmed by his heart, returned the kiss with that same heat, running his hands up and down Rei's side, eliciting gorgeous moans from his soft throat.

Rei licked Kai's lips, begging for entry and Kai grinned, opening fully to Rei and relaxed, moaning softly as he felt Rei's soft, heated tongue explore his mouth with expertise. Kai was in heaven, Rei knew exactly where to go to excite Kai and knew exactly what Kai liked, he was in heaven.

Slowly they pulled away slightly for air, their lips still tingling against one another as they look deep breathes, both flushed completely. All of a sudden Kai's head began to throb and he cringed.

"Kai? What's the matter?!" Rei asked, frantically.

"I'm sorry, I have to go!"

With that Kai ran out the room and back to his own, locking the door firmly and slumping to the floor. All his memories were flooding back to him and he was remembering everything now, but it was all too much, it hurt too much and Kai slumped to the floor falling unconscious.

~~~

Alright! Kai and Rei action again!! About time don't you think! Review to let me know you're still with me!! Hope you enjoyed this!!

Bye de bye


	10. Here we are we've just begun and after ...

Hey I'm back! Just to warm you this is going to be shorter than I first thought… the next chapter could be the last or the one after that could be that last! So short! Anyway, just to let you know, work on GP2 will be delayed until this is finished because I think that was what was slowing me down on updates, so I've stopped and will wait until this is done to continue GP2.

Thanks for reviewing!! It means a lot to hear from all of you!

Enjoy!!

****

Here we are – we've just begun and after all this time our time has come

Flames flickered above the hot wax as a gust of wind swiped past them from the brutal force of flesh hitting the beaten walls of a cold room. Whimpering came from outside as children huddled by the door pleading with them to stop, while strong arms held them back from banging against the bolted door. Punches were thrown: turning pale skin blue and warm blood slithered down the body, reflecting the intensity of the conflict.

Throughout the day that had held such joy to begin with these two had fought, voices now sore from yelling, fists red and torn and skin blue and red all over while hair was unruly sticking to their sweaty skin. Legs were worn, bodies needing to relax, but neither one were giving up, determined to win their case no matter what.

Now is was night and the sun was beginning to rise once more, signalling the start of another day and the next round of attacks. Today was like that of the day our hero began his struggle, the day this ordeal had begun. Today the sun rose and turned the sky red with blood and anguish. Today would bring an end to all and return nature to what it once was.

Icy blue eyes squinted at the burning orb that invaded the room he stood in, bringing to light the damage that had befallen himself and the other during the night. Hunched over he watched the sun and his opponent curiously, while they both caught their breath. Crimson eyes burned into his soul with intensity unmatched before.

"Red sky at night, shepherd's delight… Red sky at dawn, shepherds' mourn." Came the breathy reciting of from Tala's red mouth as a wicked grin covered his face.

"Then start mourning because this lamb's had enough!" Sour yet commanding Kai straightened his form, trying to prove his power to Tala as he mimicked the grin that shone at him.

"So you remember… big deal… so do you hate me now… and do you love that kitten again? How pathetic!" Tala spit the blood that was flowing into his mouth down onto the floor before Kai's wobbly feet.

"I've never hated you more than I do now! How dare you play with me like that?! You had no right to do that to me! You're sick and perverted! Did you really think it would work? Did you really think that Rei would not come looking for me or that I would not remember!" Kai had to cough as his throat closed up on him, not wanting its master to cause anymore damage.

"I knew you would remember eventually, that's why I had my fun with you while I could! I'll treasure our memories Kai, each night that you gave yourself to me will be in my dreams forever more and will dominate your every nightmare and slowly eat away at you until you can't take it anymore and it starts to affect your pathetic excuse for a relationship with Rei!" That possessive grin maintained it position upon his swollen lips.

"Oh you wish, I spent years in this facility and with Boris and yes it may have affected me, put I came through it, and just like that I will get over the crimes that you performed! I can get through anything with Rei at my side, I've proved that in these past days!"

"I bet you haven't remembered about Mariah have you? Oh, did you forget to ask about her yesterday? Did you get distracted? Did you get a headache again… oh poor you! Even if you did ask I'm sure he'd just lie to you so that he can keep you all to himself…" 

"Why should I believe anything you say?!"

"She's his girlfriend, Kai… they've known each other since they were young, she lives in her village and as they grew older their feelings for each other grew. You're only a good fuck to him Kai."

"You're lying!"

Tala's smirk covers his face in the morning red glow as he drops a pile of photographs at Kai's feet. Taking his gaze from Tala's icy stare he takes a look and finds them to hold images of Rei and a pink haired girl.

"…Mariah…" Kai whispers.

"They look a bit too friendly to just be friends don't you think?"

"… when were these taken?"

"Just two weeks ago…"

Walking forward Tala holds out a picture of Rei and Mariah kissing. Kai blinks at it and feels his heart shatter once more as silent tears appear within his reddened eyes and his mouth becomes lax.

"He used you Kai… He doesn't love you, it was all an act… and that's what I was trying to get you away from… because I do love you…"

Kai pushed the photo away, "Go away."

"Kai…"

"I said go away, I don't want you here!!… I need to think…" Kai looked down at the floor… 'I can't believe him so easily… but I can't remember anything about her… then there's that picture…'

There comes a solid knock at the door and Rei soft voice floats through the thick wood of the door.

"Kai… I have to go, we're going to a tournament and the bladebreakers are the special guests… Can I come in…. I want to say good bye… or are you coming with us?"

Tala looked at Kai questioningly, "Well… what are you going to do?"

Kai closed his eyes, he needed to be alone, he needed to be alone, "Good bye Rei."

There was a pause, "Kai… can I come in, I want to talk…"

"I'm busy! Now go away!"

"But Kai…" Rei did not continue and footstep began once more as he walked away from the room.

Collapsing to his knees Kai let the tears go, but could not sob for his throat would no longer let him.

"You made the right choice… this is your home… and he'd only use you anyway… But unfortunately your ordeal is not over, because we are also special surprise guests at that very tournament and you will be coming with us."

Kai did not reply, but bowed his head. Taking that as an agreement, Tala turned and walked out of the room, leaving Kai to ponder at his thoughts and stare down at the pictures before him, moment by moment his heart turning cold as his eyes glared at the photograph of the young couple kissing.

~~~

Sadness filled every limb of Rei's form as he walked over to his team. How could Kai do this to him? He had truly thought that Kai was remembering him so why was he pushing him away so easily? Trying to control his tears he thought no longer of it and joined his team with a false smile upon his trembling lips.

"What happened? Where's Kai?" Tyson asked, worried at his friend's state as he squeezed Max's hand.

"He's not coming…" Mumbled Rei.

"Why? Did something happen to him?" Asked Max.

"I don't know… he never let me talk to him… he just said to go…" Rei closed his eyes and growled as the tears flowed.

Biting his lip at his friend, Max walked over and hugged him, which Rei accepted instantly, wrapping his arms round his comforting friend.

Kenny rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Do you think this could have something to do with the fight that was going on all yesterday and last night?"

Tyson nodded, "Could be… I say we go and bombard that room and get Kai to tell us what's going on!"

Rei shook his head, "No… Let's just go already… please guys."

"Okay… but how about we come back after and give it one more shot, maybe Kai will have calmed down after that?!"

"That's a great idea, Maxy. What do you say Rei?" Tyson jumped, smiling.

Rei nodded his head, smiling a sad but truthful smile, "Yeah… that sounds good."

"Come on then, let's get this tournament over with quickly" Max beamed

With that agreed the bladebreaker walked out of the abbey and jumped into the awaiting taxi. As Rei was about to step into the taxi he took one last look at the Abbey.

"I'll be back, Kai… please wait for me."

He stepped into the taxi and it took off. From the window above Kai watched them leave and he felt like a part of him had left once more, and he hated it… he wanted it back. Tala walked back into the room and grabbed Kai's arm.

"You ready? The coppers waiting."

Kai swung Tala's hand from his arm and walked past him and up onto the roof.

~~~

ooo, Kai not very happy and Tala being meany and Rei all upset!! What a weird chapter, this was not where the original story was going to go put all my muses started battering me because I made a very crap plan that didn't work. But now it all works and I think I can pull off a better ending!! Go me!!

Review and let me know what you think!!

Bye de bye 


	11. Here I am

Hey hey… ack, I know, all of you must have thought I had died or something! Well, tadda, I'm not dead just been invaded by the homework gremlins and the serious lazy Libra gremlins… ack stupid college!!

Anyway, I have tried to write this before, but… yeah… gremlins, but I knew I had to get a chapter out for my 1st anniversary at this site and so did!! (10/10/03) Go me!! Thank you for all of the reviews, I'm sure a lot of you are angry at me… even forgot about me, please, accept all of my apologises!

Anyway, you may have noticed that GP2 has been sitting still for… who know how long!… oh, you know.. hehehe ^-^;;;; but I did put that on hiatus while I wrote this, so now that this is the last chapter – yes last chapter, will start work on that fic again, I have the next chapter all sorted in my head, it's just getting enough pokings to start writing it… -_-;;;;

Anyway, enjoy!!

Here I am 

Entering into the beystadium, Rei, Tyson, Max and Kenny made their way to the bench. The crowd screamed out their names in unison, excited to see the world champions in their presence, about to fight for them. Banners filled the room, with messages to them and their screams of approval increased as the announcer came forward and introduced them one by one.

Each one waved to the crowd with cheerful encouraging smiles, except for Rei, who waved slowly, looking distant from the event. He didn't want to be here, he hoped that his battle would allow him to at least enjoy this moment and forget about the heartache that he had encountered back at the Abbey. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the cheering support from his old team-mates: the White Tigers.

Inside the locker rooms the Biovolt team awaited their time to come out and begin battling. Kai sat in the corner, his head lowered as he thought over all that had happened. He was so confused, nothing was making sense, he had recovered so much of his memory yet there were so many small yet important things that he could not remember no matter how hard he tried.

Tala placed his hand on his shoulder only to have it pushed off again. With a sigh, Tala returned to the rest of the team.

"We have to go now…"

Standing, Kai followed behind his so-called team.

Here I am - this is me   
There's no where else on Earth I'd rather be   
Here I am - it's just me and you   
And tonight we make our dreams come true   


Stepping out into the beystadium, Kai's eyes locked with those of golden shimmers. Staring at each other, a silent conversation passing between them, one wo9rried about the other, the other confused and upset at what he had learnt. As Kai removed his gaze from Rei's own pained one, he walked over to the bench and sat next to his team.

The first battle was called and Spencer and Max were chosen to set the stacks, yet all the time two team members never even noticed as beyblades rounded the dish to attack each other and knock each other out of the beystadium. Their only focus was each other, never able to tear they sight from the other. Neither noticed when Max's blade was thrown from the dish and Spencer celebrated in his victory.

  
It's a new world - it's a new start   
It's alive with the beating of - young hearts   
It's a new day - it 's a new plan   
I've been waiting for you   
Here I am 

The next battle was called upon, the announcer calling Tyson and Bryan to the stand, and the fierce, ruthless battle began. Yet still golden worried orbs never left the deep depths of confused crimson eyes. Rei was becoming upset and he wanted to know why Kai wasn't talking to him. Kai was confused and wanted answers… he wanted his memory back… he wanted his lover back… his right lover.

The battle ends and Tyson raises his fist into the air in victory, smiling proudly as the crowd cheered for him, chanting his name, while Bryan slumped back into his seat, head lowered in disgrace.

The announcer silenced the crowd to announce the last battle, "And now put your hands together for Rei from the world champion beyblade team, the Bladebreakers! And from the Biovolt team, let's give a warm welcome to our home champion, Kai!"  
  
Here we are - we've just begun   
And after all this time - our time has come   
Ya here we are - still goin' strong   
Right here in the place where we belong 

The walk to the stand took forever for our two lovers, their sight still fixed on the other. Their focus faulted as the announcer counted down they only managed to launch their beyblades as the crowd cheered them on. Two blades danced around each other in weary enthusiasm, wanting to please their master but not wanting to attack their lover's blade in such heated emotions. Finding his voice Rei called out over the blades, over the cheers from their teams and the crowd.

"Kai! What's gotten into you? What happened? I thought we were going somewhere?!" The hurt and sorrow was evident in his voice.

"Don't you dare talk to me like you know nothing! You used me and you will pay for it! You said you loved me but after what I saw I know you were lying!" Kai called out, voice whimpering as it held back unshed tears.

" What are you talking about?! I never used you!" Rei called back, confused then ever before.

"This!"

Kai pulled out a picture and threw it at Rei. Upon opening it, Rei's eye widened incredibly and his blade was knocked out of the stadium, giving Kai the first victory. 

It's a new world - it's a new start   
It's alive with the beating of - young hearts   
It's a new day - it 's a new plan   
I've been waiting for you   
Here I am 

The second battle commenced and this time both blades were battling for their own rights; Kai to prove to Rei how much he hurt him and how much he wants him to pay, and Rei to prove Kai wrong, to prove his love for him.

"Well? What do you have to say now?!" Kai called out, gritting his teeth.

"What ever you're thinking, you're wrong! I have never thought of Mariah in this way, she has always been just a friend to me!" Rei called out, desperate for Kai to believe him.

"You're looking a bit friendly for just friends there, Rei!" Kai called out, angry.

"We were playing truth or dare, you have to believe me!" Rei called out.

"That's pathetic!" Kai shouted back.

"You have to believe him!" Rei and Kai turned to see Mariah, leaning over the railing, tears in his eyes, "It was just a game, nothing more, I may have had feelings for Rei once but never since he left our village, since then I've found someone else… Rei is just a friend to me now! Please, I don't want to see you two like this! Please!"

Kai looked over at Rei, shocked as his blade flew past him and out of the dish, while all that Rei could do was look back at him sadly with truthful eyes.

"Alright, we have a tie, now let's get down to the final battle! Bladers take your position, in three, two, one. Let it rip!" 

Here I am - this is me   
There's no where else on Earth I'd rather be   
Here I am - it's just me and you   
And tonight we make our dreams come true 

The final round began but neither one were putting up a fight; Rei was watching Kai desperately, while Kai closed his eyes as memories returned to him one by one. He could remember the first time he saw Rei, the first time he saw Mariah, the first time he felt jealous… the first time Rei reassured Kai that he was his and only his… forever…

Looking up, Kai let tears fill his emotional eyes as he smiled warmly at Rei, "Rei… koi…"

Rei let a dazzling smile appear upon his now glowing features, "Hai…"

It's a new world - it's a new start   
It's alive with the beating of - young hearts   
It's a new day - it 's a new plan   
I've been waiting for you   
Here I am

With a bow of his head, Kai let Rei's blade knock him out, allowing the Bladebreakers to win the match. The crowd went wild with approval and with shock at Kai losing.

Stepping round Rei walked over to Kai, looking expectantly.

"Kai…"

Kai let a smile stretch upon his pale feature, "I remember…"

Engulfing Kai in a hug the two lovers allowed themselves to lose themselves in each other as they breathed in the essence of their lover, missing the closeness, missing one another.

Pulling back, not without a whimper from Kai, Rei satisfied his lover with a precious, yet frantic kiss. Fire ignited in Kai and he knew instantly that this was right, this was where he belonged.   
  
Here I am – right next to you   
And suddenly the world is all brand new   
Here I am - where I'm gonna stay   
Now there's nothin standin in our way   
Here I am – this is me

The biovolt team went back to the abbey and back to the infants without a word, not even a good bye from Kai, who was now sitting outside the stadium, leaning on the shoulder of his lover once more, as they would do many times when the glorious red sun set behind the snowy mountains that surrounds this once peaceful town. Looking down at his blue haired partner, Rei sighed heavily, breaking the tranquillity they had been sharing for almost an hour.

"Are you going back?" Rei whispered rubbing Kai's arm rhythmically.

"No… I can't go back to that environment…" Kai mumbled.

"What about the kids?" Rei asked.

"I will miss them, but they won't like it there with the atmosphere created by Tala and me…" Kai explained.

"So… where now?" Rei asked, having hopes of his own as to where Kai will go.

"… I don't want to be without you…" Kai whispered, hiding his blush.

"So… you wanna come back to village with me?" Rei asked, hopefully.

"…If I can…" Kai asked, looking up at Rei, biting his lower lip.

"Of course."

Leaning down, Rei captured Kai's lips in a loving kiss. He had missed Kai so much, and now that he was back, they were closer than ever. Their relationship had survived through Kai's amnesia… and he knew that now they could survive through anything… Altogether Kai getting amnesia was good for them… for now they would never be apart.

There you go, probably not what you were all expecting, but it all that I could manage with the huge change in plot and my lack of imagination!

Please review for me, you know how I love you all!!

Thank you to all who have reviewed in this fic!!

I'll see you around in GP2 then

Bye de bye

darkness


End file.
